What If?
by bluebaby3296
Summary: What if martin never told ruthie about the baby the day before thanksgiving what if ruthie found out the day the baby was born..how would she react and what would happen to there friendship...Marthie story
1. Summary

What if Martin never told Ruthie about the baby the day before thanksgiving? What if Ruthie found out the day the baby was born...How would she react and what would happen to their friendship...Marthie story

AN: ok this is my idea for a story…if u like the idea please give me some reviews and let me know


	2. Chapter 1

It was like any other day for Ruthie, getting up and getting ready for school. But today was different because today she was going with Martin to the batting cages. He had an interview with the Modesto Nuts and had asked her if she wanted to come with him. Ruthie couldn't believe he had asked her, she was hoping it meant that he liked her and had the same feelings she had for him. As Ruthie finished getting ready, she went downstairs to the kitchen where she saw her mom and dad sitting at the table having coffee.

"Hey mom, dad guess what. Martin invited me to watch him today at the batting cages and to stay with him after school" Ruthie said with excitement.

Eric and Annie knew Ruthie was excited, but they didn't want her to get her hopes up because Martin still hadn't told her about Sandy. They knew Ruthie would be devastated when she found out, that's why they really didn't want her to go with Martin today thinking that he wanted to be more than friends with her.

"Ruthie sweetie don't you think you're a little too happy about going with Martin today? I mean after all it is just practice, nothing else" Annie said trying not to sound conspicuous.

"Yea I hope you don't think he asked you to go with him because he wants to be more than friends with you" Eric felt bad for her.

"Ohhh dad, come on. Martin and I are just friends, don't be silly" She ran upstairs to get her bag and coat.

Eric and Annie just looked at each other knowing how hurt she was gonna be and it broke their hearts. Just then, there was a knock at the door, it was Martin.

"Oh hey Mrs. Camden is Ruthie ready to go" he was anxious to get to the cages early.

"Oh yea Martin she will be down in a few minutes"

**Meanwhile**

Sandy had just gotten to the hospital, her water broke and she was looking for a doctor when she saw a nurse.

"Excuse me can you help me? I'm having a baby and my contractions have started" said a very nervous and scared Sandy.

"Yes come with me, right this way" said the nurse leading her to a room." Is there anyone that you would like to call; maybe a family member, a close friend, or the even the baby's father?"

"Ummm I have a good friend I can call, but the baby's father probably won't come. He wants nothing to do with this baby." the tears were beginning to form in Sandy's eyes. She may not have loved Martin, but she still wanted him to be a part of the baby's life.

"Hey there it's ok. You're gonna be fine, just wait here and I will be right back" the nurse felt so bad for her.

Back at the Camden's house Martin was waiting for Ruthie to come down with her bag.

"Ok Martin I'm ready to go when you are" she saw him and thought how great he looked. He was wearing blue jeans, a wife beater, and an open blue shirt.

"Well then we should get going if I wanna get some practice in before school" both of them said goodbye to her parent's and walked out the door.

"Eric why didn't you tell Martin that the guy stopping to see him later was from a college? Why didn't you" Annie said looking at her husband.

"Because Annie, he needs to hear his options from someone other than me or his dad. Maybe hearing it from a college would help him with his decision." Eric hated lying but he had to.

**Back at the hospital**

"So are you ready to call someone?" the nurse asked Sandy.

"Yes I am." she picked up the phone and dialed Simon's number, but there was no answer."There is no answer…should I try someone else?"

"Yes you should keep trying everyone you know till you get a hold of someone. You wait here, I am going to check on something" She left the room.

Thinking to herself out loud, Sandy said, "God please help me; please let someone answer their phone. I can't do this alone I just can't" She began to cry.


	3. Chapter 2

**Batting cages**

For the past hour Ruthie had been watching Martin practice. She thought they would have talked, but instead they never spoke.

"So are you nervous about the scout coming later today?" It was time to break the silence.

"Ruthie listen, can you please not talk. I really need to concentrate." He wasn't trying to be mean, but to do his best for the scout he had to pay attention to the ball not her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ruin your concentration." She wondered why he was being so cold.

**The hospital**

A very nervous Sandy lay on her bed trying to get a hold of someone. "Nurse I can't reach anyone, no one is home or answering their cell phones"

"Listen I want you to relax ok." the nurse said trying to calm her down." You need to calm down because all of this stress isn't good for the baby."

"You're right. I should keep trying everyone I know." She picked up the phone and dialed Martin's number. She figured it couldn't hurt to try.

At the batting cages Martin's phone began to ring.

"Martin your phone is ringing. Do you want me to answer it." Ruthie thought it might be important.

"No just let it ring." He was getting annoyed." I told you I really need to practice."

His phone kept ringing for 5 minutes and did not stop.

"Martin it's still ringing. What if it's important." He was being stubborn and she hated that.

Martin just ignored her. He didn't care if someone was trying to reach him because nothing was more important than his interview after school.

Sandy knew Martin wouldn't answer his phone so she called Lucy praying that she would answer.

Lucy was just getting ready to walk out the door when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Lucy it's me Sandy. I'm at the hospital, the baby is coming" She thanked God for letting Lucy answer.

"Oh my God you're having the baby! That's great. I will be right there." Lucy was so happy for her.

"Listen Lucy, can you bring Simon and maybe try and get Martin to come also." She really wanted him there for their child.

"I can try to get Martin to come to the hospital later, but for right now I'm going to call Simon and then I will tell the rest of my family and we will all be there for you."

"Thanks Lucy. This really means a lot to me that you will be here." She began getting teary eyed.

"It's ok Sandy. Listen I'm gonna go get everyone and then we will be there ok."

"Ok bye" Sandy hung up the phone just as the nurse came in.

"Well did you reach anyone?" She said with hope.

"Yes I did. They're coming as soon as they get everyone." Sandy was so relieved.

Martin had finished his baseball practice and he and Ruthie were on their way to class when they saw Eric walking toward them.

"Martin I have been looking for you everywhere." He was out of breath from running all over.

"Why were you looking for me?" He seemed confused.

Ruthie just stood there wondering why her father was looking for Martin. What reason could he possibly have to look for Martin?

"Ruthie, can you please give me some time alone with Martin." Eric said with eagerness.

"What? Why do I have to leave?" She didn't want to leave. She was curious.

"Please just do as you're told." He wasn't playing around with her and she knew it. Ruthie walked away very angry at her father for making her leave.

"Ok now that she is gone I can tell you. Sandy is at the hospital Martin, she is having the baby." Eric exclaimed. He hoped that Martin would change his mind and go.

"I can't. I have that meeting with that guy later, sorry." In his mind he thought, _she had to have the baby now_

"Don't you want to see your child brought into the world" He couldn't believe this." Please just think about going and please tell Ruthie. She deserves to know about the baby Martin. Listen, I'm going to the hospital right now along with Annie, Kevin, Lucy and Simon and we all want you to be there, so please Martin come and you can make the interview for a another day." Eric pleaded with him.

He didn't want to miss his interview, but he knew he should go." Fine I will go ok. Just let me get my stuff."

"Thank you and you need to bring Ruthie." he knew she was gonna be devastated.

Martin walked around the corner and found her by her locker getting her books for class.

"Ruthie come on we are going to the hospital. Sandy is having her baby and she wants us there." it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth.

"Wow! I get to miss school for that? Great. I mean she must be so happy and everything, but I feel bad because she said the father wants nothing to do with her or the baby." she couldn't believe it; she got to miss school for a baby being born.

Everyone was now sitting in the hospital waiting room, hoping to hear how Sandy was doing.

"It's been an hour and we still haven't heard anything yet." said a very impatient Kevin who was holding his daughter.

"Why is everyone so antsy? And why is everyone always looking at Martin." Ruthie asked. Everyone just looked at one another and then looked at Martin. Simon was just about to say something when Lucy, Annie, and the nurse came out.

"We did it!! We delivered the baby." said a very excited Lucy.

"You all may go in, but only one at a time." The nurse said and then walked away.

"Ummm, how about Simon goes in first. Then Eric and Annie can go see Sandy. Lucy, me and you will go in afterwards, Ruthie you go after us and Martin you go last." Kevin said trying to keep everything calm and organized. He figured it gave Martin time to tell Ruthie what was going on.

"Ok. That sounds good to me." said Annie.

While Simon went into the room first, Martin was trying to think of how he was going to break this to Ruthie. He knew how hurt Ruthie was going to be and how angry at him she was going to be for not telling her long ago. Hiding that he got someone pregnant from his best friend and telling her the day the baby was born was not the best thing to do.

Eric came over, sat down by Martin, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok. You just need to tell her truth." He could see the hurt in Martins eyes.

"I know, but she is gonna hate me for not telling her all this time, but she is gonna hate that everyone knew before she did. You know, I'm kinda nervous about seeing the baby, but kinda excited." He was a father now and it scared him.

After everyone went in and saw the baby, it was now Ruthie's turn to go in. She walked in and saw the baby in Sandy's arms.

"He's so beautiful and so tiny." she was amazed at how tiny he was.

"Thank you Ruthie. It means a lot to me that you came here today after everything." She felt bad for Ruthie, knowing she only came to support Martin.

"What do you mean Sandy?" she was confused.

"Didn't they tell you who the father was?" She thought Ruthie knew.

"No they didn't tell me. Why would they need to? It's none of my business." She laughed but soon realized something. The baby looked so familiar to her, like she had seen him before. Then it hit her, everyone was staring at Martin the whole time they were there.

"Oh my God. It can't be him, it just can't be." She left the room and went to the waiting room where she was met by the others.

"That was quick." Martin noticed the tears in her eyes." Ruthie what's wrong."

"The baby is yours isn't it." she didn't want this to be true.

He shook his head yes." Ruthie I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid ok. You're my best friend and I..." He was cut off by her yelling at him.

"YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME. I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU' JUST TELLING ME TODAY. THAT'S WHY EVERYONE WAS SO WEIRD AROUND ME, BECAUSE THEY ALL KNEW." The tears were falling down very hard.

"YOU TOLD MY WHOLE FAMILY BEFORE YOU TOLD ME...WHY MARTIN? WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER...I THOUGHT YOU WERE WAITING TILL YOU GOT MARRIED." She was devastated. The one person she really cared about lied to her.

Everyone in her family just stood there watching her break down into tears. They couldn't do anything except be there when the tears stopped. But the one person, who was dying inside the most, was Martin.

"Ruthie please listen to me ok. I told your sister when I first found out, but the rest of your family guessed." His heart was breaking seeing his best friend hurt like this.

"I didn't want to hurt you Ruthie. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I was afraid that you would hate me." It was the truth.

"You kept this from me for 9 months." She looked around at everyone." I hate you. I swear I hate you. You should have told me. I was your best friend Martin. I was always there for you when you needed me and this is what you do."

The thought of Martin sleeping with Sandy was killing her. She loved him so much that it hurt. Why didn't he tell her when he first found out? Was it because he couldn't trust her, or because he really didn't think of her as a friend?

"Please please don't hate me. I never wanted to hurt you." He moved closer to her.

"Stay away from me, you disgust me." she yelled so loud her voice echoed." She's 21 you stupid jerk. You had everything going for you. I mean your dad finally came home from Iraq and what's the first thing you do huh...you go and sleep with a slut." She couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You're just as bad as Simon. You're a screw up, no baseball team is gonna want you." Her family just stood there shocked at what she was saying.

"Ruthie calm down ok...please just calm down." Simon was trying to help the situation.

"Simon just shut up..." That was the first time she ever yelled at him. But she hated him to for not telling her.

"I hate all of you. You knew this whole time and you never told me what was going on." She began shaking and hyperventilating.

"Ruthie sweetie, don't say that…you don't mean it." Annie's eyes began to tear up at the sight of her youngest daughter.

"You're all dead to me…ALL OF YOU…Especially you." Ruthie yelled and turned her head toward Martin.

Martin couldn't believe how badly she was taking this whole thing. He couldn't believe how badly he had hurt the one person who was always there for him. But why was she acting like this, it wasn't like she had feelings for him. Did she?

"Ruthie why are you taking this so bad...You sound like I broke your heart." He thought of how Meredith took it and she was his girlfriend at the time and she did not act like this at all.

"Yes you broke my heart you stupid bastard..." this was the first time in her life she had ever cursed.

"Ruthie you may be angry, but you don't need to speak like this." Her father said in a very calm voice.

"Screw all of you…I hate you…I hate you..." She went up and pushed Martin and kept on hitting and pushing him and repeating how much she hated him.

He just stood there letting her get all her anger out. It was the only thing he could do.

"You stupid bastard I hate you so much." She began hitting him harder and shoving him. He grabbed her wrist and tried to stop her.

"Ruthie please, stop this." He begged her.

"No I hate you…I hate you." She tried to hit him but he was holding her wrist away from him stopping her from doing anything.

Martin finally managed to pull her into a hug and just let her cry into his chest. He saw how everyone else reacted to this. Annie was in tears and Eric was holding onto her because she was crying so hard. Simon had to leave the room because he couldn't watch his sister's heart break; it was too emotional for him. Lucy and Kevin decided to go to the chapel that was on the second floor.

"Get off of me." Ruthie pushed Martin away." Don't you ever touch me again, you disgust me..."

Martin's heart was breaking at the sight of this. She was in tears, her face was all red, and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Ruthie…" He choked out trying, to hold back his tears. He couldn't speak. There was nothing he could say to ease the pain of her heart.

"I hate you." She went to go push him but he stopped her. Then she tried to go hit him, but he was holding her wrist, but that didn't stop her, she began kicking and shoving him.

"Ruthie stop it..." He tried holding her down but it was no use, she just kept going after him. Her parents tried stepping in but that didn't work. Ruthie just fell to the floor on her knees and cried.

"I hate you...God I hate you..." She couldn't stand it anymore. She just wanted to die from the hurt and pain she felt.

"Ruthie." Martin walked over to her slowly and bent down to where she was." Shhh, please just calm down and everything will be fine." He went to go touch her shoulder when she got up quickly and yelled.

"Nothing is ever going to be fine." With that she ran down the hall and out of the hospital with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Martin couldn't believe what had just happened a few moments ago. Ruthie finally found out about Sandy, but not the way he wanted it to happen. He had to go after her; he had to make Ruthie understand that he never meant to hurt her. Seeing the tears in her eyes and seeing how upset she was, killed him.

"Mr. Camden I didn't mean for this to happen. I have to go after her" Just as Martin was getting ready to go after her, Eric stopped him.

"You didn't plan this ok. It's not your fault" Seeing his daughter like that nearly broke his heart." Just be careful going after her OK."

"I promise to bring her back safe and sound" With that Martin ran out of the hospital doors to find Ruthie.

Ruthie ran all the way to the park as fast as she could. Martin lied to her. He told her he was fine, but he wasn't. Martin slept with Sandy, got her pregnant, and told everyone else about it but never told her. She couldn't believe all those months he never told her about the baby, but told her the day the baby was born. This was so messed up that Ruthie wanted to puke. Why was it every time she liked someone, something always went wrong.

Back at the hospital, everyone was sitting in the waiting room hoping that Martin would find Ruthie and bring her back ok. Annie wanted so much to take Ruthie's pain away, but this was the one time when she couldn't make things better. Simon was sitting across from his dad thinking about how devastated she must be by all of this. The people she loved and trusted the most had kept something from her about someone she was very much in love with.

Martin searched for her everywhere, but there was no sign of her. He went to the park and that's where he found her sitting on a bench crying her eyes out.

Ruthie wanted so badly for this to be a dream, to wake up and see that there was no baby, but it didn't happen. She heard footsteps; it was probably some jogger out for a late night run she thought.

Martin came up behind Ruthie and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

As she turned around, she saw Martin standing there with a sad look on his face, like he had been crying.

"Get away from me, I hate you Martin, I hate you" She yelled at him with so much anger you could feel it echoing throughout your body.

"Ruthie please please don't be mad at me. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid ok." He didn't know what he could say to make her believe him.

"Get out of my face…I want to be alone" The tears were forming faster in her eyes as she thought about Martin lying to her." I said you're dead to me, just leave me alone"

"No Ruthie I won't leave you alone, ok. I care about you and I hate seeing you like this" He went to move closer to her but she flinched.

"Don't you ever touch me you filthy, disgusting, lying bastard" She hated him with every fiber in her body.

She ran from him, she ran with all her might. Martin ran after her, he couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Ruthie, stop please" He yelled for her to stop.

"Leave me alone…I hate you" She just ran not wanting him to catch up with her. Her adrenaline was pumping so fast. Luckily for him playing baseball, Martin was faster than she was and caught up to her pulling her to the ground.

"Get off of me" She tried to get up but Martin held her down on the ground. He had her hands up behind her head so she couldn't attack him.

"Listen to me. I never wanted this to happen Ruthie. Sleeping with Sandy was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life. But the worst mistake I ever made was not telling you, the one person who means a lot to me. So I am asking you to please forgive me for everything that I have done." By now Martin had tears in his eyes because he meant everything that he said to her.

Ruthie didn't want to hear him anymore; his words were like bells, loud and annoying.

"Let me up right now" She tried to fight him but he was too strong for her. Martin had her pinned down so tight that even if she wanted to escape she couldn't.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you Ruthie, I just wanna talk." Martin realized that during all of this, he hadn't seen the baby yet, not even once. He wondered if anyone had told Sandy.

"Fine, I will talk to you, but you have to let me up." The pain she felt was unbearable. Her eyes were all red and puffy and tears left her cheeks stained. She figured she would lie to him by saying she wanted to talk, then as soon as he let go she would run.

Martin didn't know whether or not to believe her. He slowly released Ruthie from his grip and backed away a little bit. As soon as he did, Ruthie got up, pushed him to the ground, and ran off.

"Ruthie stop" _Why __is __she doing this_, he thought. Taking a glance at her, he noticed a car coming straight toward Ruthie and she didn't even see it.

"RUTHIE LOOK OUT...RUTHIE... "Martin's heart began to beat faster and faster as he ran toward her. It was so quiet you could hear the pounding of his feet on the ground. All he thought about was saving Ruthie.

All you hear are tires screeching...


	5. Chapter 4

"RUTHIE..." Martin screamed and ran over to her. The car tried to swerve but it didn't do it fast enough. Ruthie was hit by the car.

Martin knelt down by Ruthie's body and picked her up slightly.

"Please, God no, please don't take her away from, me please." He begged for her to be ok. He noticed that she was breathing and had a slight pulse.

"Ruthie can you hear me."

Ruthie fluttered her eyes just a bit." Mar...Martin..." Just then, Ruthie had lost consciousness and passed out.

Martin quickly called 911 and had an ambulance sent over.

"Hello? please I need help..." His voice was shaky." My friend was...just...hit by a car" He was crying and stuttering so bad.

"Ok listen, I need you to calm down sir and tell me where you are." The operator asked him very calmly.

"I'm in Glen Oak Park on the north end. Please just get here." Martin looked down at Ruthie's unconscious form and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Someone will be out there soon." As the operator hung up, Martin thought how he had let everyone down.

He told Eric and Annie that he would bring her back safely and unharmed. Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to be Ruthie? If only it were him who had gotten hit by the car instead of her. Things would have been so different if he had told her months ago instead of her finding out that day. He looked down at her and saw the bruises start to form on her delicate face.

The sounds of sirens could be heard from down the street leading up to the park.

Martin prayed for her to be alright to wake up. He never realized how much she really meant to him until now. He heard a slight whimper from her causing him to jump.

"Ruthie please hold on, please." He saw the ambulance coming down the road and was relieved.

When the ambulance came, they gently picked Ruthie up and placed her on the gurney.

"Can I ride in the ambulance please? I can't leave her, I won't..." Martin asked very shakily and worriedly.

"Sir I need you to calm down, ok." The paramedic knew Martin was scared." Now you may ride in the truck if you wish."

Martin sat near Ruthie and grabbed one of her hands." I'm right here Ruthie. I promise I won't let go." He began to cry. Of all the people why did it have to be her? The one person in his life who was always there for him might be taken away because of his mistake. Martin couldn't bear the thought of losing her like he did his mother.

Martin thought to himself, _please G__od don't take her away__, please.__ I need her in my life. This wasn't __supposed__ to happen. If only I had ran faster__ held her tighter__ or something, this wouldn't have happened._

He still had to tell the reverend and everybody else what had happened. They would never forgive him for not keeping his promise of bringing her back safe. Was this his punishment for not telling her about Sandy sooner or for sleeping with Sandy? All he wanted to do was take back everything that happened, but the reality was that he couldn't.

**Meanwhile**

At the hospital, Eric, Annie, and all the others were waiting to hear from Martin on whether or not he found Ruthie. Not knowing if he found her or not was driving them to the breaking point.

"Do you think he has found her yet" Lucy asked very worriedly.

"I hope so Luce, I hope so." Annie was so anxious to know how Ruthie was and if she was ok.

Not knowing where her daughter was; was killing Annie. For the first time in her life she couldn't help Ruthie. She remembered when Ruthie was little how she would always come to here for everything, hoping she could fix it. Looking over at Eric she saw how distraught he was and walked over to him.

"Eric it's going to be ok. Martin is going to find her and bring her back." She tried to comfort her husband who was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed her.

"I'm sorry Annie I didn't hear you. I was just thinking about my little girl." He began to cry. His little girl was heartbroken, angry, and scared. Eric thought back to when she was just a baby in his arms. In his mind he thought back to times when he would rock her to sleep or sing her a song. It was so long ago, and now she was a teenager going through the worst time of her life and not a song could take the pain away.

Meanwhile, Simon was walking down the hall to Sandy's room. He needed to tell her what was going on. He entered her room slowly and quietly.

"Hey, can we talk." She needed to know and he had to be the one to tell her.

"Oh hey Simon, what's going on? Where's Martin? I thought he'd be here by now." She wondered what had been going on.

"Ruthie came out from the room crying. She asked Martin if it was true about him being the father and he finally told her." Simon started to get upset thinking about the scene that had taken place a while ago.

"Is she ok? Please tell me Martin is still talking with her." She felt horrible about this, she really did.

"Ruthie got so upset, she started yelling and fighting with him and us that she ran out of the hospital. Martin left to go find her; we're hoping to hear from him soon." Simon informed. _Why did this have to happen to Ruthie of all people?_

"I thought he didn't want to see the baby. I figured he chickened out and decided not to come in and meet his son." She thought the worst of him, but it turns out, she was wrong.

Lucy was in the hospital chapel thinking and praying to herself. _God please bring Ruthie back safe and sound. Please let Martin find her and make things right between them._ The guilt of knowing about Martin's secret and not telling Ruthie was too much for Lucy.

"I didn't want this to happen. She didn't deserve this God…not Ruthie. She's such a good person. Why couldn't Martin have just told her before? God if you're listening, please make everything alright again, please..." She began to cry as she thought about her sister. Seeing her get so upset like that and saying all that she did was heartbreaking. The pain Ruthie must have felt after finding out about the baby must have been too much for her. Ruthie probably felt like she had betrayed, deceived, and lied to. Lucy could only pray that everything would be alright.

Eric had noticed his wife sitting in her seat with tears in her eyes. He knew she felt bad, but there is nothing anyone could do to change what happened.

"Annie? Are you going to be alright?" He asked as he placed a gentle hand in her back.

"No, no I won't Eric. My youngest daughter is out there somewhere with her heart broken and there isn't a thing I can do about it!" Annie roared. The tears fell from her brown eyes onto her blushed cheeks.

"For the first time in my life, I feel like I let her down. What if she never speaks to me again? Oh Eric I don't think I could ever live with myself if she didn't." Annie went into Eric's arms and cried.

For Eric, seeing his wife so upset like this was deeply painful. His wife, the mother of his children, was hurting deep down inside and he couldn't make her pain go away. He held her in his arms comforting her as they waited for news on Ruthie.

It was things like this Eric never wanted to happen to his family. He never wanted them to feel this kind of pain or anger. When he first became a father, he vowed to always protect them, but this was the one time where he couldn't.

"I promise Annie, everything will be alright. Martin will find Ruthie and bring her back her. She won't hate you, you're her mother, she loves and adores you." Eric knew Ruthie was going to be mad, but not mad enough to hate her family, despite what she said.

"I hope you're right about Ruthie…I really do." Annie wanted so much to have Ruthie come through those doors and straight into her arms.

"You'll see. Martin will be bringing her back any minute, I can feel it." His mind and heart were racing. _What had been taking Martin so long to find Ruthie?_

But little did anyone know that everything was about to change...

Suddenly, paramedics came rushing through the ER with Ruthie.

"Ruthie! Oh my God, what happened?" Annie inquired anxiously.

"Are you her mother?" Asked the paramedic.

"Yes we're her parents! Now what happened?" They were very concerned. Martin was supposed to bring her back safe.

Just then Martin came running in behind them. He knew how upset everyone was going to be about this. No one was more upset then him because he saw it happen.

"Mrs. Camden it's my fault. I tried to talk to her, but she just ran..." Martin was crying so hard that he couldn't speak." She...ran...from me...I tried to save her but the car came out of nowhere." Nothing he could say would be able to take back the guilt he felt.

"YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD BRING HER BACK SAFE! MARTIN YOU PROMISED." Annie was so upset; her little girl was hit by a car. Why was everything going wrong in her life? First Ruthie finds out about Sandy the day the baby's born and now she gets hit by a car. What more could she possibly go through.

"Please, I didn't mean for this to happen…I swear." Martin was so upset that he was hyperventilating. Tears were falling from his blue, grey, sorrow filled eyes like an over flowing river.

"Please please forgive me...ohh God." He cried out and fell to his knees.

Annie's heart broke at the sight of this. Martin really did care about Ruthie. You could see it in his eyes the hurt he felt.

Just then, a very angry Simon came over, picked Martin up by his shirt, and slammed him up against the wall.

"YOU'RE SORRY! DO YOU THINK THAT'S GONNA TAKE BACK WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? DO YOU?" Simon was so angry at Martin for doing this to her.

"I told you I didn't mean for this to happen…she just ran from me." Martin had no strength left in him to fight Simon.

Simon kept slamming Martin up against the wall." SORRY ISN'T GONNA TAKE BACK WHAT YOU DID. LOOK AT ME DAMMIT."

Martin couldn't look Simon in the eyes. He knew that Simon was just being protective over her, she was his baby sister. Tears were now falling from both men's eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruthie…I'm so sorry for not being a better brother to you." Simon finally let go of Martin." It's not your fault Martin. I know it's not, but...she's my sister..." Martin pulled Simon into a hug.

"I know Simon…I know...I care about her too." Martin did care about her, a lot.

"Where did they take Ruthie?" Eric asked franticly.

"They took her to ER. We can't go there, we have to wait here." Annie answered emotionally.

"My baby…my poor baby. I've failed her as a mother." Annie felt like she had failed Ruthie.

Just then the doctor came out from the ER room. "Excuse me; are you Mr. & Mrs. Camden?"

"Yes we are." They said in unison.

The doctor looked at them and then at Martin and Simon." There is something I need to tell you..."

AN: well I hope you all liked this ch…I re did it...I want a lot of reviews or no more updates and I mean it lololo.


	6. Chapter 5

Martin watched as Ruthie was being taken to the ER. Seeing her like that was killing him. Martin thought about all the good times they had together. There was one memory in particular that came to his mind.

_Flashback_

_It was a few weeks after Martin had gotten back from going to see Simon at college. He and Ruthie decided to go to the carnival that was in town. _

"_Martin I can't wait to get to the fair." Ruthie said with much excitement._

"_Yea__ I can't wait either__ It's going to be so much fun." Martin was eager to spend time with Ruthie because summer was ending in a matter of weeks and soon school would be starting. _

"_I love going to carnivals when they are in town! I especially__ like__ going on all the rides and playing games." Ruthie enjoyed having fun in the summer. Hanging out with Martin was the best._

Martin thought about how much fun he had that day with. Being there with her was the best day he had ever had.

"_Yea going on rides is __fun, but I prefer playing games,__especially__ the baseball ones." He laughed. Every time he went to a carnival he always played the tossing games._

"_Please__ for once__ can we not talk about baseball__…__please?" Ruthie hated that he always talked about it._

_When they __arrived at__ the __carnival,__ the first thing they did was __go__ str__aight to the ticket booth and ge__t tickets to go on rides._

"_So which ride do you want to go on first Ruthie?" Martin asked._

"_Ummm__…__how about__ we go on__ the tilter whirl?" Ruthie loved the tilter whirl, it was her favorite ride._

Martin laughed to himself as he remembered the rest of that day with her. He hoped that he would be able to have more days like that with her.

"_Can we please play some games now Ruthie? Please?" So far they had been on 5 rides and had not played one game. Martin was getting tired of rides._

"_Fine we can go play some games, but then I want to go on more rides before we leave." Ruthie knew she had to be fair and play games. If it wasn't for him__ she would__n't __even be at the carnival._

"_Good! Let's go play the balloon games." Martin loved playing the balloon game. Whenever he was at a carnival he would act like a little kid._

_After playing a few rounds of the balloon game__ Martin had won two teddy bears and a snake. Ruthie on the other hand had won none, she had a bad aim. Frustrated as she was__ Ruthie kept on trying. _

_Martin felt bad__ for her,__ so he handed her one of his teddy bears. "Here take one of mine."_

"_No! I want to win something on my own." Ruthie was determined to win one by herself. She didn't want him to feel bad for her._

"_Please__…__I want you to have one of mine." He was being sincere about it. Martin wasn't trying to pity __her__ he wanted her to have it._

"_Thanks Martin." She smiled__ and__ t__ook __the bear._

"_I have an idea__. W__hy don't we go on the ferris __wheel?__ Please Martin can we__?" She was pleading with him._

_Martin couldn't say no to her. He promised that he would do anything she wanted to do that day and he was going to keep that promise._

"_Ok__ we can go." He smiled._

_They got onto the __ferris__ wheel and looked at the view from the top._

"_This is amazing isn't it?" Ruthie said as she looked over at Martin who looked kind of pale._

"_Is something wrong Martin." She was worried._

"_No nothing is wrong. __It's__just__ I don't like the __f__erris__ wheel much." In a plane he was fine__ but when it came to the __f__erris__ wheel__ he was terrified._

"_Oh Martin I feel bad about this." If she had known __that he didn't like them, __she wouldn't have said anything about going on it._

Martin thought about how freaked he was going on the ferris wheel and laughed. Ruthie felt so guilty about it that she offered to treat him to an ice cream. But he told her no thank you. Martin told her that day was about her, that he was treating her to a day of fun.

"_Martin are you sure I can't make it up to you in anyway?" Ruthie felt that she had to make it up to him some way._

"_Yea you can." Martin had the perfect idea. "You can take pictures with me in the booth over there.__"_

"_Sure! I love taking those pictures; they__'re__ so much fun to do." Ruthie thought it be great to have something to remember the day they had._

_They walked over to the booth and got in. __In the__ first picture they both gave each other bunny ears. In the second photo__ Martin stuck his tongue out at the camera and Ruthie started giggling. The rest of the pictures were all goofy ones of them making faces at each other. But the last one was Martin holding Ruthie close and they smiled looking at the camera._

"_That was sooooo much fun Martin!" Ruthie __said with excitement__. That day was the best day she had ever had that summer._

"_Here, why don't you keep the pictures." Martin said handing them to her._

"_Wait__ don't you want to keep any?" Ruthie wondered why he didn't want __to keep any pictures_

"_Well I want you to hold onto them because knowing me__ I might lose them." He knew he would._

"_Ok,__ if you__'re__ sure." She laughed looking at the pictures._

_With that Martin and Ruthie left because it was getting late and her parents wanted her home early._

"_Thanks for the great day Martin__…__it was a blast." Ruthie said as she yawned from her __long tiring day._

"_It was my pleasure. Besides__ I like hanging out with my best friend." He looked at her and smiled._

"_You're my best friend to Martin." Ruthie pulled him into a hug and went inside._

_That day had been the best day__ they__ both had ever had. Spending the entire day with her was worth everything. Just seeing her smile and hearing her laughter was enough reward as anything. _

Martin wished that he could have more days like that with her. To see her smile and laugh the way she did that day would mean the world to him. Martin quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the doctor coming out.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this…it seems Ruthie has slipped into a coma." The doctor said with grief. This was the hard part of his job.

Martin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ruthie, his best friend, the person he cared about, was in a coma. The words echoed through his head like bells...

AN: well here is ch 5...please tell me what u think...remember if u want me to update u have to review soo if I get a lot of reviews I will update. No reviews means no more updates...lolol


	7. Chapter 6

Martin was in Ruthie's hospital room sitting next to her. He couldn't believe that she was in a coma.

"_Mr. & Mrs. Camden, I'm __sorry. Ruthie has slipped into a coma. She has a few broken ribs and bruises on her body." For him having to tell parents news like this was the hardest thing to do._

_Martin turned his head a littl__e so he could hear. "A coma? No __this can't be happening__ not to Ruthie!" Martin felt his whole world crumble around him and there was nothing he could do._

After a few moments, Martin snapped back to reality. Looking at Ruthie's unconscious body brought tears to his eyes. His best friend was lying there in a coma, and all he could do was hope she woke up.

"_Doctor is there any chance she could wake up soon?" A very upset Annie asked._

"_I'm not sure. It could be awhile before she wakes up or it could be days." Not being able to answer their questions was hard._

"_May I go and sit with her? Please?" Martin wanted to be with her __in case__ she woke up._

"_Yes you may." The doctor could tell how worried Martin was._

Martin picked up Ruthie's hand and spoke to her. "Ruthie please wake up, I need you. Seeing you like this brings back so many memories of my mother." Martin began to cry and let his tears fall.

"I hope you can hear me. I know I haven't been a good friend to you lately, but I want to make it up to you. I love you and I can't show you how much you mean to me unless you wake up." He had to look away from her. The tears were falling harder from his eyes and he felt like he could barely talk.

Her face covered in bruises and her tiny form covered in bandages, was too hard for him to see. Not knowing if Ruthie would wake up was the most terrifying thing to think about.

_Inside Ruthie's mind she could hear Martin's voice, but didn't know what he was saying. She tried to fight her way back to him, but couldn't. Ruthie's mind was screaming. "Martin I'm here, please don't leave! Please."_

_Nothing would work, she couldn't wake herself up. She tried and tried but all Ruthie could do was lay there lost in her mind._

"I promise when you wake up things will be different. I won't ever lie to you again or keep things from you. Just please wake up please." Martin laid his head on Ruthie's hand and cried. He kept saying over and over for her to wake up, but nothing happened.

Martin wished he could go back in time and change what had happened, but the reality was he couldn't. Nothing he did could ever change the past. The images of the accident replayed over and over in his mind._ If only I __had ran faster?_ That was the question that he kept asking himself.

"You know, the first day I met you I thought you were the nicest girl I ever met. I was new to this town and you welcomed me with open arms. Ruthie you were never like my little sister, you were my best friend, someone I could always count on. Don't go; please don't leave me here alone." Martin had reached his breaking point. He broke down with tears and sorrow.

Inside, Martin's heart was breaking into a million pieces. Memories of his mother dying were coming back. When his mother was dying, he was always near her bed side holding her hand or talking to her. Seeing Ruthie like this made him think of his mom. If Ruthie died, he didn't know what he would do. Martin would feel alone and empty like he did when his mother passed away. The thought of feeling that pain again was too hard for Martin to even think about. Ruthie couldn't die! She was too strong of a person to give up. But what if Ruthie didn't want to fight? Why would she want to come back to a life where her best friend lies to her and her family betrays her?

"I know I haven't been a good friend to you right now, but you have a lot of people who need you here. Your parents need you, your brothers and sisters need you, but most of all, I need you!" Martin had to keep his cool. Even though she was in a coma he had to be calm.

"Without you I wouldn't have anyone to talk to or share my secrets with. God knows you love hearing secrets." He said with a laugh.

"So if you can hear me…please wake up. You bring so much happiness to people where ever you go. Ruthie if you leave, you'll be taking the light from everyone's heart with you. When you smile it lights up a room and when you laugh it fills people's heart with warmth." Martin practically choked that out because he was crying so much. His heart felt so heavy with guilt that his words felt deafening to him, as if he was saying them but no one could hear him.

"You're like an angel Ruthie. Where ever you are people smile and feel so alive. I know that's what you did for me. You made me feel alive again for the first time since my mother died and I want to repay you for that. So please let me show you all the wonderful things you did for me. All you have to do is open your beautiful chocolate brown eyes. You don't just fill my heart Ruthie, you fill everything for me." He meant every word that he said to her. She was beautiful. Ruthie had this special glow around her, like she was an angel sent from heaven to light his way with happiness.

"Well I should let you get some rest. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Trying his best not to cry, Martin continued. "I'm going to go see my son or daughter. I know that's what you would have wanted me to do." He kisses her forehead and leaves the room.

"_COME BACK MARTIN...COME BACK.__.." Ruthie's mind was screaming. S__he had to wake up! Nothing was going to keep her from waking up._

Martin went to go see Sandy and the baby. He was nervous; not only because he was seeing his child for the first time, but because he left Ruthie alone in her room.

He approached Sandy's room and knocked on the door gently. "Sandy, it's me Martin, may I come in?"

"Sure, come in." Sandy was happy he came to see the baby.

"Hey how are you?" He was nervous. Martin looked at the baby in Sandy's arms and noticed the blue blanket. He thought to himself. _I am the father of a baby boy._

"Martin I would like you to meet your son." She held the baby up so Martin could see his face.

"Wow! He is so tiny." This brought tears to Martins eyes. "I can't stay long because Ruthie's in a coma.

"What! Oh my God Martin what happened?" Sandy was so shocked.

"Ruthie was hit by a car as she was running from me. It's all my fault, everything's all my fault." Martin cried.

"No, it's not your fault! Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Martin, Ruthie wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this." Sandy tried to make him feel better.

"Would you like to hold your son?" _Maybe that would help_, she thought.

"No I don't think I should right now. He might sense how upset I am and I don't want that." Martin looked at his son and thought how beautiful he was, but he was having a hard time concentrating on something other than Ruthie.

"Would you like to name him? I like Aaron. What about you?" She said hoping it will take his mind off of things.

"Aaron is fine with me." He thought it fit him perfectly.

Just then Simon came running through the door. "Martin! Ruthie's awake!"

With hearing that, Martin was out the door...

AN: I hope u like this ch...I am very disappointed that I haven't gotten a lot of reviews...unless I get a lot of reviews I won't update remember a lot of reviews means a lot of updates..lolololol...I expect more reviews from you guys..lololol I really thought I would have gotten more reviews on ch 5...I hope I get more reviews for 6...I would like to get to 110 reviews...sooo if u want ch 7 hit my little friends the review button..lololololo u guys r the best and thanks for the reviews u did give me they mean a lot


	8. Chapter 7

In Ruthie's room, she was still unconscious and still lost in her mind.

"_I have to wake up!" Her mind was screaming. "Wait__ why should I?_

"_Why did this happen to me? Should I even bother to go back? Martin kept something from me, my parents all lied to me; I see no reason to wake up." Ruthie thought._

_Ruthie wondered if she should try and wake up or just stay lost in her mind. Going back would mean she would have to deal with the pain of Martin having a baby and__ deal with the__ hurting feeling of her family's betrayal. _

"_What if I don't go back? My family would be __heartbroken;__ but what reasons are there for me to fight?" Ruthie began contemplating her op__tions._

_It was moments ago that sh__e was fighting to wake up, but __now__ she wasn't sure. Hearing__ Martin's voice talking to her __was__ slowly__ drawing her to the__ real__ world. She__ knew her family would need her. Even__ though they had kept Martin's baby a secret__…__she still loved them. _

"_I love my family, but I can't face them or Martin. They must b__lame me for getting myself into __this mess. Martin doesn't need me__…__he has Sandy now." This was so hard for her._

_As she thought about what she should do, Ruthie didn't realize __that __the longer she took, the harder it would be to find her way back. Soon Ruthie would__ be completely lost in her mind__ if she did__n't__ wake up soon. Ruthie thought back to all her happy times with her family. They brought smiles to her face __and__ tears __to__ her eyes._

_One memory of Martin came to her. It was the day of the carnival. She loved that day; Martin had treated her to a day of fun. Maybe she c__ould try and forgive her family,__and__ just maybe, she could forgive Martin for not telling her the truth about Sandy. _

"_That's it! I am going back, but how do I get back? Maybe if I try hard enough I can move my hand or something." Ruthie tried but it was no use. She couldn't move._

_Just then an image of Martin and her family appeared in her head. They were standing around her bed side crying. It looked as though they were about to pull the plug on her._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!__ PLEASE I__'M__ ALIVE! DON'T…." Ruthie was screaming. With all her might she screamed at them__ begging them no__t__ to pull the plug. She searched her mind for the strength to wake up. In Ruthie's mind she ran to her hospital door and opened it... _

Ruthie's eyes began to flutter open. She looked around the empty room. Where is everyone she thought?

Just then Simon came walking in. To his surprise Ruthie was awake.

"RUTHIE….." Simon ran over to her.

"Are you ok? Can you say anything?" He couldn't believe she was awake.

Ruthie said the first name that was on her mind. "Martin, where's Martin?" She practically choked out.

"I will go get him…I promise." Simon ran from the room to go find Martin.

Simon ran faster than he had ever run in his life. He saw Sandy's room and almost missed it because he was running so fast.

"Martin! It's Ruthie! She's awake! Simon choked out.

Martin was out the door.

Within moments Martin was back in Ruthie's hospital room.

Ruthie saw Martin come through the door, she was nervous. What if he didn't forgive her for yelling and hitting him?

"Oh my God Ruthie you're awake." Martin was so happy that he literally ran to her.

"Yes Martin I'm awake." She saw his tear stained cheeks and knew that he had been crying.

Martin was so relieved that she had woken up. He couldn't believe that he had almost lost her. Looking into her eyes was like looking into heaven.

"You have no idea how worried I was!" Martin was so upset that tears began to fall from his eyes.

Ruthie's heart was breaking to see him like this. She didn't know that he cared about her so much.

"I'm sorry Martin. You know, I heard your voice when I was in a coma. I couldn't make out what you were saying, but I heard you." Ruthie looked away from him. How could she still have feelings for him? After everything that happened, she still had butterflies in her stomach.

"You heard my voice?" He didn't think she would hear him.

"Yea, I did. Martin I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I had just listened to you instead of running away...I wouldn't be here right now." Ruthie blamed herself.

"Don't you dare blame yourself! This is not your fault. How could you think that this was your fault?" Martin couldn't believe she was blaming herself.

All Martin wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let go, but he couldn't.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me? We're just friends, remember!" Ruthie asked. She couldn't understand why he cared so much.

"I care because….because I LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY. SEEING YOU GET HIT BY THAT CAR WAS THE MOST TERRIFYING THING THAT I EVER SAW. NOT KNOWING WHETHER OR NOT YOU WOULD LIVE WAS BREAKING MY HEART." Martin was on the verge of breaking down. Tears were falling from his eyes like a water fall.

"JUST SEEING YOU IN THIS BED NOT MOVING WAS LIKE WATCHING MY MOTHER DIE ALL OVER AGAIN. Don't you get it? Ruthie you mean everything to me." Not being able to hold back his feelings any longer, Martin finally told her how he truly felt.

Was she hearing him right? Did Martin Brewer just admit that he had loved her? Ruthie was so shocked by Martins outburst. For some reason all she could do was smile on the inside and cry on the outside.

"You love me? I thought you saw me just as a younger sister." Ruthie was confused.

"How long Martin? When did you realize that you had feelings for me?" She wanted answers and wanted them now.

"Ruthie seeing what happened to you made me realize that I cared about you more than I thought I did. All I wanted to do was hold you in my arms and make things better, but I couldn't. I prayed and prayed that you would come back to me so I could tell you how much you mean to me." Martin turned his head away from her.

Why could he admit his feelings to her before but couldn't do it now? How could he tell his best friend that she brought light to his eyes and love to his heart? It's not easy saying things like that to someone you care deeply for. What if she didn't feel the same for him anymore?

"I can't believe it took me getting hit by a car for you to realize your feelings for me. You should have noticed them before." She was upset. Why did she have to get hit by a car for him to finally love her?

"Ruthie I didn't realize how much you meant to me until I almost lost you. You know that saying you never know what you have until you lose it. I sat here with you hoping that you would come back to me and you did! Ruthie I want to show you how much you mean to me." Martin felt guilt run through his body. He couldn't believe that this had to happen for him to finally know how he felt about her.

"I wish you would have realized this sooner. Martin I need time to think about things." If anything was going to happen between her and Martin, she had to think about things.

Ruthie wanted so much to just go into his arms and be with him. He has a baby to think about. It wasn't fair! He finally realized he loved her, but it was too late.

"Do you think we can try and be friends again? Learn to trust in each other. Please Ruthie, I need you in my life. I would rather have you in my life as a friend, than not have you in my life at all. Without you I feel alone, lost, and empty inside. Please don't make me feel that again." Martin couldn't handle the thought of feeling like that again.

"Don't make you feel like that again?" She was kind of mad. His feelings, what about her feelings?

"Do you have any idea how I feel right now? No you don't Martin! I felt my heart ripped out from my chest and stomped on. Every day I felt alone, like no one knew what it was like to have feelings for your best friend." Tears were forming behind her eyes. She wanted him to know the pain she had felt all this time.

"No Ruthie, I don't! Ok, I'm sorry. Your right, I don't know what it's like. I can't imagine how you must have felt; seeing me every day and not being able to tell me how you felt. You think I enjoy knowing that I hurt you? Do you? No I don't!" Martin declared.

They both were so upset that they sat in silence for ten minutes. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other. It was hard for them. To admit that despite the events that had taken place they wanted to give this a chance. But the one thing that was on their mind was the baby. How could they possibly get over the fact that Martin was a teenage dad?

"Martin you lied to me. I don't know if I can forgive you for that, but I'm willing to try. Maybe we can start over again? You know as friends and learn to trust each other again." Ruthie knew this was going to be hard, but they had to try.

"Ok. I can live with that." Martin smiled. This could be the chance to prove to her how much he cared for her.

"I saw the baby today. He's so beautiful!" Martin knew she would be a little happy that he went and saw the baby.

"That's good Martin." Ruthie was happy that he saw the baby. He needed to take responsibility.

Martin wondered how long it would take for her to trust him again. Trust was the most important thing about their friendship. That's what he loved about their connection. They always knew what the other was thinking or feeling.

Martin couldn't help but wonder what if he never gets that connection back? What if Ruthie never learns to trust him again?

AN: Well this is ch 7. I hope you all like it. I am sooo happy with last chs reviews. They meant a lot to me. To everyone who reviews thank you. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I hope to get as much reviews on this ch. remember if I get a lot of reviews I give u and update lololo. I want to get to 132 reviews at least…so be sure to review.


	9. Chapter 8

It was a few days later and Martin was sitting in his bedroom thinking to himself. Ruthie was finally out of the hospital, but the two of them had not spoken to each other since then. Martin wasn't sure what to say to her. He told her how he felt, but he never really got around to talking to her about it.

Two hours before, Martin received a message from Sandy on his cell phone asking him to come see her. He didn't know if he should see her; he still had Ruthie on his mind.

After debating it in his head for a bit, Martin decided to go and see Sandy, if for no other reason than to see Aaron.

On his way Martin to go see her, Martin he thought about what he was going to saw to Sandy when he arrived. Despite his nervousness, he was looking forward to finally have a chance to spend time with his son. When he first saw Martin first saw his son, his time was cut short because not even five minutes into the room; Ruthie woke up.

Sandy was pacing nervously as she awaited Martin's arrival. _What if Martin d__oesn't__ want to be in his son's life_She thought to herself. As she continued to pace, Sandy could only hope that things go well when Martin arrives.

Martin approached Sandy's apartment and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_Martin thought to himself as he knocked on her door.

Sandy opened the door surprised to see the father of her child there already. "Martin…. I wasn't expecting you to come this early." Sandy stated. She was so nervous; she began biting her bottom lip.

"Yea, I decided to come early." Martin replied. He waited in an awkward silence a moment, then asked Sandy with a laugh, "May I come in?"

She had apparently not realized that Martin was still standing outside. "OH! Please do come in Martin." _Oh great now he__ must think__ I__'m__ rude_she thought to herself.

"Thanks. So what did you want to talk about?" He inquired.

"Well… I was wondering if you plan on being a part of your son's life or not? Personally, I would like it if you were. He deserves a father Martin." Sandy was holding back the tears that were forming in eyes.

Martin took a deep breath and exhaled. He had suspected that this would be part of their conversation. It was time for him to let Sandy know what his intentions were. After all the grief he had caused her, it was the least he could do.

"Yes, I do want to be in his life. You're right. Aaron deserves a father. It won't be all the time, but I can come to see him whenever I get the chance." Martin would keep his word.

"That's fine Martin. Just as long as he has you in his life, I'm happy." Sandy stated. She knew raising a baby would with him would be hard, but she had to try for her son.

"Maybe we can try to be friends, for our son's sake." Martin offered. If he was going to be in Aaron's life, he would have to get along with Sandy.

"Would it be ok if I held him?" Martin asked. He knew that if he was going to be a part of Aaron's life that he would have to get use to holding him.

"Sure! Of course you can hold him, Martin he is your son." Sandy smiled. Martin was finally going to get to hold his son.

Sandy went into Aaron's room and gently picked him up. Aaron was cooing happily as she brought him out to the living room where Martin was sitting and waiting to see his little boy.

"Here's your son." Sandy said as she looked at Martin. She noticed how nervous he was. "Can you say hi to daddy?" Sandy playfully asked her infant son.

Martin was scared. What if he dropped him? He had to be calm about this. Martin gently took Aaron from Sandy's arms. Looking down at the baby in his arms, he smiled. Aaron was looking up at Martin with this curious look on his face. Martin just stared at the weird expression on his sons face. The way Aaron was looking at him was like Aaron instinctively knew who he was. This felt weird for Martin, he never held an infant before. Was he holding him the right way? All these things were going through his mind. Martin picked up one of Aaron's hands and smiled. He marveled at his son's tiny little fingers on his small, but delicate hands. Aaron cooed as he felt Martin hold his hand. Never having heard a baby coo before, brought this glowing smile to Martin's face.

Sandy watched Martin with amazement. He was holding his son, and was smiling like every father should when they first hold their child. This feeling of joy washed over Sandy's body like waves on a beach. The feeling of seeing her son with his father was like nothing she ever felt before. She was happy that her son was going to have his dad in his life, unlike her.

"Wow! He's so calm in your arms. It's amazing." Sandy watched with astonishment.

"Yea it is. I'm surprised that he's so calm with me. I've never been around a baby before." This was all new to Martin. Then something came to his mind, he would be able to teach his son how to play baseball when he got older, just like his dad did with him.

"So, how is Ruthie doing?" Sandy never found out what had happened to Ruthie that day.

All of a sudden Martin's eyes grew wider. He still hadn't talked to her since that day in the hospital. Sandy saw how tense Martin became after hearing Ruthie's name. She wondered if everything was ok with them.

"Listen, I think you should take Aaron now. No, you know what? Let me put him in his crib." Martin said. After Sandy nodded in agreement he walked to Aaron's room and gently placed him in his crib. Before leaving, Martin placed a kiss on Aaron's forehead and left the room.

"Did I say something wrong before? I didn't mean to upset you." Sandy inquired. She didn't know what she did wrong to upset him. Was Martin even talking to Ruthie? She noticed the look in his eyes every time she said her name. It was love; Martin Brewer was in love with Ruthie Camden.

"You didn't upset me. Ruthie is doing fine. She woke up and is now home where she belongs." Martin stated. He really didn't feel like talking about this right now. He came there to talk about Aaron, not Ruthie!

"I am only asking because when I said her name you like tensed up. Please, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you." Sandy said trying not to make it sound like she was butting into his life. But, she did want to help him.

"It's nothing, ok! I didn't mean to snap at you it's just...forget it." Martin said. He then sat on the couch and put his face in his hands and sighed. _Why was it that everywhere he went, something or someone would bring up Ruthie._

"No Martin, tell me please. Maybe I can help." _Why was he being so stubborn? _Sandy thought to herself. She hated when he was stubborn.

"How can you help? You don't know what's going on." Martin shot back at her.

"Martin, I can see it in your eyes. You're in love with Ruthie aren't you?" Sandy asked theoretically. She already knew the answer. Martin just stared at her with this blank expression, like he had gone deaf or something.

"Is it that obvious?" Martin asked her.

Sandy simply nodded her head.

"I told her that I had feelings for her, that I realized it after almost losing her. She said she didn't know if she could trust me again, that we should start over as friends and learn to trust each other again. But what if she doesn't ever trust me again? I want Ruthie in my life, even if that means just being friends." Martin knew he was lying to himself, and to Sandy. He didn't want to be just Ruthie's friend; he wanted to be with her. In order to do that Martin had to earn her trust.

"Listen, I know you say you told her how you felt, but did you talk to her more about it?"

Martin shook his head no.

"You need to talk to her, make her understand that you're telling the truth. Don't just say I love you; show her that you love her. Go to her, talk with her. If she says she wants to first be friends with you again then fine. Martin this is your chance, don't blow it. Earn her trust again; make her see how much you really do care. But you need to tell her how you really feel about her." Sandy advised.

This was the best advice that she could give him. Sandy knew that Martin needed to talk to Ruthie. She could easily see in Martin's eyes how much he cared about Ruthie.

Martin knew she was right. If he was ever going to have a chance of anything with Ruthie, he would have to talk to her face to face. He hoped that if he talked to Ruthie, that maybe, just maybe, she might forgive him. If he was going to have any hope of being with Ruthie, he would have to gain her trust back, and that was going to be hard.

"You're right. If I want to have any sort of chance, I have to go and speak with her." Martin stood up and walked to the door. He turned back to face Sandy. "Thanks Sandy, you were a big help. Oh, give Aaron a hug for me and tell him I will be back to see him soon." Martin smiled and left.

Sandy watched as Martin left to go confront the woman he loved. If only she had someone who loved her as much as Martin loved Ruthie.

Ruthie was in her backyard thinking about Martin. She knew that she had feelings for him. The problem was; she wasn't sure if she could trust him again. She wanted to, but it was going to be hard. Some things still needed to be discussed. They would have to talk again. But why was she dreading it? Did she not want to work things out with Martin? Or was she afraid of getting hurt again.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the back gate was opened, and through that door came Martin.

"Hey, can we talk?" Martin asked. Ruthie could tell that there was eagerness in his voice, like he had been waiting to talk to her forever.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Ruthie inquired. She was curious to what Martin had to say.

"Well, first of all, I went to see Aaron today. I got to hold him and everything." He said like a little kid who had just gone to the toy store.

"That's great Martin! I'm glad you got to see your son. I know you didn't get much time to see him because I was in a coma. You would have gotten to see him earlier if I hadn't reacted the way I did." Guilt was running all through her body. Like someone had put poison in her body to make her feel like crap.

"Ruthie, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself!" Martin said.

"Ok…so, back to Aaron. You said that you saw him today?" She said trying to change the subject as quickly as she could.

"He's doing fine. Thank you for asking. But that's not why I'm here Ruthie. I want to talk about what I said to you back at the hospital the other day." _This was it, now or never_he thought.

"What about the other day?" She asked worryingly, hoping that he did not change his mind about starting over, or about loving her.

"Well, I feel like I didn't tell you everything. You see, when you were in that hospital bed unconscious, I told you how I really felt. When you woke up, it was a lot harder for me to say what I wanted to say." Martin didn't know if he was confusing her or not. He didn't want to do that.

"So wait, you're telling me that you spilled your guts to me and I wasn't even conscious? Wow!" She found it odd that he could tell her his feelings when she was in a coma, but couldn't tell her when she was wide awake and ready to listen.

"Yes and no. What I told you in the hospital I meant. I meant every word that you heard. There are some things that I need to say. Ruthie, I love you. When I'm with you, I feel alive. The last time I remember feeling that alive was when my mom was still here." Martin paused. He was getting teary eyed. "You bring this light into my life, I can't explain it. I felt empty inside until I met you. Ruthie don't you see, you make me happier than anyone else in the world. Being with you is like being in heaven, but without you I feel like I'm in hell." He was trying his best not to choke up, but it was hard. How could he tell her she is the light that brightens his heart with love?

Hearing all of this was making Ruthie cry. She never knew that he felt like this about her.

"Ruthie I need to know, do you have feelings for me?" Martin hoped that she felt the same way back.

"Yes Martin, I do have feelings for you. I want us to have a fresh start. Please, let's try to regain our friendship back to the way it was. You still have to earn my trust, and it's going to take awhile, but I want us to try." Ruthie said and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Maybe one day we can be more than friends, but until then, we are going to be friends." She knew this was killing him on the inside.

"I promise Ruthie, you will be able to trust me again. As long as I have a chance to be with you and make things right. Thank you Ruthie." Martin looked into her eyes and saw the hope.

He moved closer to her, leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

AN: Well that was ch 8...I hope you all like this ch...I was sooo thrilled with the reviews I got for 7...thanks a bunch...now if you want ch 9 or another update review...I would like to get to 145 reviews or at least 142..lololololol...you guys are the best


	10. Chapter 9

For the past 2 hours, Ruthie had been in her room thinking about the conversation she had with Martin. When he placed that ever so sweet and gentle kiss on her forehead, Ruthie wanted that moment to last forever. His kiss made her knees go weak and made her heart race so fast that she was sure Martin could hear it pounding. Ruthie had never felt anything like this before, her mind continued to go back to the kiss. Every time she thought about it her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies and she could hardly catch her breath.

As she lay on her bed smiling at the oh so happy memory of the feel of Martin's lips against her forehead, something popped into sixteen year old Ruthie Camden's head, _what if he kissed me on the lips?_

Things were going to be hard now; he had to earn her trust again. When Martin told her his feelings, Ruthie felt this rush of joy wash over her body, like she had been standing under a water fall. Hearing the words, _I love you Ruthie_ kept playing over and over in her mind. Why had he waited so long to tell her? He had lied to her all these months, and now he wanted to be with her. As Ruthie laid across her bed she placed her hand to the place where he had kissed her. _If only he had kissed me before? _

_Why God? Why did this have to happen to me? I love him, and now I have to learn to trust him again. What if I take __too__ long? Martin might not wait for me._ All these thoughts were rushing through her mind like cars rushing through the traffic on a Sunday morning.

_God__ how do I learn to trust him again? Please send me a sign__…__anything! I want to work things out between us and hopefully become more than friends. If only things could be easier,_ she thought as she fiddled with her with her fingers.

Ruthie decided that she needed to write her feelings down in the one place she felt comfortable, her diary. She had always had a diary ever since she turned ten. Writing in the diary was like telling someone a secret and knowing that they would never tell.

_Dear diary,_

_Today Martin and I finally talked. He told me about his feelings and how he wants me to trust in him again. It's hard! How do you learn to trust someone after they have lied to you for months about having a baby? There's no easy answer is there? Life is so complicated. There should be a book about it. Listening to Martin's confession was hard. Hearing what he had to say made m__e sad. The worst part for me is that__ I've finally gotten him to notice me and now he has a baby. The one good thing about today was he kissed me, not a take your __breath__ away kind of kiss__ but a very gentle and loving kiss on my forehead. _

_Diary it was the sweetest kiss I've ever gotten. He told me that he'll wait__ but what if he doesn't, what if I take __too__ long in trusting him? He could choose to be with Sandy. While I don't want that to happen, I also don't want to rush thing__s__. Right now I feel __that __we need to take things nice and slow. Oh diary__ if only you were real. __Haha__haha__…__well I guess that is enough for today__….__unti__l next time. _

**Brewer's house**

Martin threw himself onto his bed in frustration. Like the young woman he loved, he too was mulling over the events of the day. Martin thought to himself, _I know __it __wasn't on her lips, but I didn't want to scare her or make her think I was rushing her. If I had kissed her on the lips__ maybe that would have been too much. Yea... I did the right thing.__Kissing her was amazing though. My heart was beating so fast that it felt like a jackhammer in my chest. I__'ve never felt like this before.__ I can't stop thinking about her. I hope she will trust in me again soon. Guess things aren't going to be easy, trying to resist kissing her or holding her._

Martin was staring up at his ceiling when a thought came into his mind, _what if she does finally trust in me again, but decides that she doesn't have feelings for me anymore?_

After all these months of not telling her; Martin could see why she would want to learn to trust him again. He had kept something from her, not only was Sandy having his baby, but that her family knew and didn't tell her. His life was like a jigsaw puzzle, it fell apart so quick, but it would take a long time to piece it back together.

His thoughts trailed back to the kiss that he had placed upon her forehead. Her skin was soft to the touch, like silk. The kiss sent shivers all through his body, like he had been electrified with the love that was flowing through her body. Everything around them had disappeared. All that he felt was her body close to his and their hearts beating as one.

_I__s something like that even possible? C__an__ one person truly make you feel like that? _Martin knew if he was ever going capture that feeling again, that feeling of being whole, he would have to gain Ruthie's trust completely. He needed to try and make that spark come back again. It's not that there wasn't a spark, there was, but it was very light due to the hurt that had been poured upon it.

Martin sat there thinking of how he was going to make things right between them again._ M__aybe if I take her to dinner...no, that wouldn't work…__that would look like I__'m __trying to rush things._

_Ugh! He _groaned in frustration_. Why does this have to be so hard? All I have to do is talk to her and make things like they used to be. Hang out with her, make her feel comfortable around me._

Then reality suddenly crashed down upon him_. Will I even__ have__ time? Oh great! How am I __supposed__ to do that__ when I promised Sandy__ that__ I would come and see __Aaron?__ How will I have the time__Heck, __how will I have time to do anything__ when__I have __school,__baseball__ practice, and seeing Aaron?__ Oh man __am__ I in trouble! _

Martin sighed in frustration. His face went from a smile to a look of disappointment. He was so tense that he was getting antsy. Martin knew the only way to get rid of it, and that was going to the batting cages. It was the one place where he could let all of his frustration out. All his feelings were too bottled up inside. He felt like if he didn't get it out, that he would soon burst.

Martin grabbed his keys from his night stand and walked out to his car. Before getting into it, Martin looked over at the Camden's house, directly at where Ruthie's window was. He thought about her and what she was doing.

At that exact moment, Ruthie got up and walked over to her window. Looking outside, she saw Martin climb into his car and drive off in a hurry.

AN: well that was ch 9...what do u guys think...I am soooo happy with the reviews I got from the last ch...to all my reviewers thank you so much. All of your reviews mean a lot to me...I can't believe I have 149 reviews…that's amazing. so if you liked this ch please review...if you want updates you got to hit my little friend the review button...if I get to 16 2 reviews I will update really soon...lolol hey even if I got 159...lolol just be sure to review if you want me to continue..Hey I rhymed.

I want to give a shout out to Jack-Really Bad Eggs... I'm glad my story gives u hope...


	11. Chapter 10

**Sandy's apartment**

Sandy sighed as she packed Aaron's stuff into his bag. This weekend Aaron was going to be with Martin. _What if something goes wrong__ or what if Martin isn't capable of taking him for the weekend? _Sandy was nervous, this was the first time Martin would be with Aaron alone and it was the first time Aaron was away from her.

Aaron was sitting in his swing just looking around the room. His little wondering baby eyes fell upon a jittery Sandy. He just sat there smiling and cooing.

Sandy noticed Aaron's smile and said, "Is my little guy excited for his first big weekend with daddy?" She looked adoringly at her son. She couldn't help but melt at the sight of him.

_I hope Martin is going to be ok this weekend. He hasn't had any much time with Aaron, or any baby for that matter. But he is going to do fine; he is Aaron's father__ he wouldn't let anything happen. Come on Sandy get a hold of __yourself__, you can do this. This is going to be a great weekend for all of us. Martin gets to spend time with his son and I get to finally have a moment to relax._

As she finished getting all of Aaron's things together, she decided to call Martin and let him know she was about to leave.

**Brewer house**

Martin was currently in his room working on his homework when his cell phone rang. He let it ring as he finished writing down the last answer and then picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello, oh hey Sandy what's up?"

"Hi Martin. Listen, I'm going to be leaving for Glen Oak in a few minutes and I just wanted to let you to know." Sandy stated. She managed to remain calm while talking to him. She didn't want him to know that she was a little nervous.

"Ok, great. I'll see you soon." Martin hadn't even prepared the room yet.

"Bye Martin." Sandy said. She hung up the phone, picked her son up and the baby bag, and proceeded to leave her apartment. The two walked from the apartment to Sandy's car and she loaded Aaron into his car seat and placed the baby bag in the trunk of the car. Sandy climbed into the driver's side of her car, took a deep breath, fastened her safety belt, and began her journey to see Martin.

Martin couldn't believe that in a few hours he would have his son for the entire weekend. He would have Aaron morning, noon, and night for two days. Martin exhaled deeply as he thought about his son coming. It wasn't that he didn't want Aaron to come, he was just scared. He had never taken care of a baby before. What if he messed up?

_I can do this…I'm his father…__I can handle this. I need this time to get to __know__ my son. I've never been around babies until now, but Aaron needs me. What if he starts crying and I don't know what__'s__ wrong? What if he gets sick, or gets hurt...Come on Brewer snap out of it. Your kid is going to be here in a while and you're already acting all frazzled. _Martin felt this huge lump in the back of his throat.

He was so nervous that he fixed the room where Aaron would be staying three times. Everything had to be perfect for when Aaron got there.

Sandy pulled up into Martin's driveway and just sat there. _Why am I so nervous? I guess I just want everything to go ok for Martin. He__'s__ going to be great, he loves Aaron._ Sandy exited the car, collected Aaron's belongings, and placed them on the ground. She took Aaron out of his car seat, picked up the baby bag, and walked to the front door.

The sound of the doorbell rang in Martin's ear. _They're here. Better go and answer that._

Martin opened the door to see Sandy holding Aaron in her arms. "Hey there's my little guy." Martin declared and then took Aaron from Sandy and placed a kiss on his forehead. Martin was so happy to see him.

"Yea well, he is definitely happy to see you. He was cooing the whole way down here, it's like he knew he was coming to see his daddy." Sandy smiled and grabbed one of Aaron's fingers.

"Please come in." He motioned for her to enter. "I have the room Aaron will be sleeping in all setup for him. Do you have all his things?" _That was a stupid question. Of course she has all his things. Why did I __ask__ that?_

Before Sandy could answer his question, Martin chimed in, "Never mind. I'm just a little nervous, you know?"

It's true, he was nervous, but now that Aaron was in his arms, he didn't feel so scared anymore. Aaron gave Martin this look, like Aaron was trying to tell him that everything was going to be ok that weekend.

"You're not the only one who is feeling nervous. I am too! It's his first weekend away from me and his first weekend with you. Of course we're going to be nervous; you don't think any other parent goes through this. It's a normal feeling Martin, so don't beat yourself up, ok." _I sho__uld learn to take my own advice,_Sandy thought to herself now that Aaron was no longer in her care.

"I know. Would you like to stay for a little bit?" Martin offered. He knew that Sandy wouldn't see him that whole weekend, the least he could do was offer for her to stay a while.

"No, this is your time with Aaron and I want you to enjoy it. I have to go anyway, paper to write. Bye sweetie, be good for daddy." She kissed her son before leaving. "Have a great weekend, and you know my number if anything. Bye Martin." With that, Sandy was gone.

Martin looked around the empty room then at the baby in his arms. "Well I guess it's just you and me kid." Aaron looked up at Martin with his light hazel eyes and smiled, making Martin's heart melt with joy.

_Aaron just keeps staring at me, I wonder why? _Martin thought to himself as Aaron kept looking at him.

"Is there something on my face buddy?" Martin asked laughing and then kissed Aaron's cheek. "You are the cutest baby I have ever seen." Aaron smiled at this and grabbed Martin finger. This made Martin double over in happiness.

Martin brought Aaron up to his room and placed him in his crib for a nap. Martin sat in the chair next to Aaron's crib and watched him fall asleep. This glow came upon Martin's face as he saw his son move around in his crib sleeping. He smiled to himself and thought; _now I know why parents love sitting next to their children in the rocking chairs. It's the most amazing thing watching them fall asleep and seeing their little body's move around. I've never noticed that Aaron has the cutest little yawn. Aw he's cooing._

Martin saw this as a sign for him to leave. However, as Martin got up to leave, Aaron whimpered, and then started to cry. _It's almost like he__'s scared,_Martin thought to himself.

Martin quickly picked Aaron up and started rubbing his back gently, letting Aaron know he was there.

In a calming voice Martin said, "Hey its ok. Daddy's here, don't cry." _Aaron must have sensed that I was leaving, _Martin thought as he continued to rub Aaron's back.

After a while of rubbing Aaron's back, Martin finally managed to get Aaron back to sleep and placed him in his crib again. Martin laid down on his bed and relaxed while his son slept.

It had been a several hours since Aaron had arrived and Martin figured that it was time to feed his son. Aaron had this look of happiness to his face.

"Is my buddy hungry? Well let's see what we have for you." Martin opened the fridge and looked back at Aaron. "We have milk, milk and more milk. Which do you want?" Martin asked laughing as he grabbed a bottle from the fridge.

Aaron, who was in his baby carrier, was cooing softly. As Martin went to go feed Aaron he tripped over his pants. Luckily, he grabbed the counter in time, but ended up dropping the milk bottle.

"Just great." He looked over at Aaron who looked as if though he was laughing at Martin. "You think that's funny. Huh. You think me dropping your bottle is funny. I'll show you funny." Martin went over and picked Aaron up from his carrier and kissed his cheek.

Aaron's eyes stayed focus on Martin's. He waved his little hands in the air and cooed. About 30 minutes after Martin fed Aaron, he began to cry.

"What's the matter little guy?" Martin walked over to Aaron and picked him up. But that didn't seem to make the crying go away.

_What do I do? What do I do? Just calm down Martin, you'll just make things wor__se. Why is he crying? I fed him,__ played with him. He can't be sick. _Martin thought for a second then realized; _He probably needs a diaper change. I've never changed a diaper before. _

He felt Aaron's diaper, it was mushy. Martin grabbed the diapers, wipes, and baby powder. Aaron who was still crying, was on his changing table.

"Ok, let's get you cleaned up." As Martin opened Aaron's diaper he almost died. "Damn!" Martin stepped back from the table. "Ohh that smells horrible. No wonder men don't change diapers. God that's gross." Martin looked at the diaper and felt like he wanted to puke. The smell was unbearable.

"For a baby you sure had to go. Whoa!" Martin said. Aaron by now had stopped crying and was watching Martin with curious eyes. After putting the clean diaper on Aaron, Martin now had to throw away the diaper, which meant he would have to carry it to the bathroom.

"Oh God this is gross." He wrapped the diaper in a tissue and held the diaper out in front of him. "This is nasty….just plain nasty. Next time, I'm not feeding you as much. Whoa."

When Martin put Aaron to bed for the night, he glanced over at the clock. _11:30! I have to get some __sleep__otherwise__ I will be tired all day tomorrow. _Martin quickly grabbed his pj's and changed clothes while Aaron was calm. Laying his head on his pillow, Martin let out a sigh of exhaustion. He had had a long day with his son.

It was not even 12:30 when Aaron woke up crying. "Please no go back to sleep." A very sleepy Martin whined. Aaron kept on crying and crying, so Martin forced himself to lift his head off his pillow. He slapped the side of his cheek a few times in a vain attempt to wake himself up quicker.

Martin stood up and doing his best imitation of a zombie, walked over to his son's crib

"What's the matter Aaron? Why are you crying?" Martin asked as he picked up Aaron half expecting the little guy to answer him.

"Go back to sleep. Please." Martin begged. He saw Aaron rooting around as he cried and Martin said, **"**You can't be hungry. I just fed you a few hours ago."

_Why is he crying? He was just asleep! _Martin thought. A long yawn seeped from Martin's mouth. Right now he was too tired to really think. He picked up a bottle and placed it in Aaron's mouth.

"Wow. I guess you were hungry. Hey not to fast little guy. Don't want you getting the hiccups." Martin stated. He sighed with relief that Aaron had stopped crying.

When Aaron was done feeding, Martin patted his back to make him burp. Two minutes later Martin heard Aaron hiccup. It was the cutest noise Martin had ever heard. This little noise coming from this tiny baby was so funny. Martin put Aaron back in his crib and was just about to plop face first in his bed, Aaron began to cry again.

"What now?" Martin whined in a frustrated voice. He was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. But he knew his son needed him more.

"It's ok, I'm here." Martin said as he picked Aaron up. "Why don't you stay with me. Maybe you just need to be near me. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Martin brought Aaron to his room and laid him in the middle of the bed. Martin got some pillows from his closet and made a little wall on one side of his bed, so when Aaron slept he didn't roll off.

Moving Aaron to where the pillows were, Martin got into his bed, and laid on his side, watching his son.

"There, I bet you feel a whole lot better." He said while watching Aaron's little eyes close as he drifted off to sleep. Martin then to closed his eyes, but before he did, Martin moved closer to Aaron and placed his hand on Aaron's tummy so that he knew Martin was there. Martin smiled before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Martin quietly got up and showered while Aaron slept. Martin carefully crept down to the kitchen and made a large pot of coffee. _Wow I can't believe I__'m__ drinking coffee. I don't like it, but if I'm going to be stay__ing__ awake today__ I__'m__ going to need this_, Martin thought to himself as he swallowed some of the coffee. The taste of it was plain and dull. Martin added sugar, but the dull taste was still in his mouth.

_It looks like a nice day outside; maybe I should take Aaron to the park? We could go for a picnic or just go for a walk. The park is a nice place to go on a day like this, especial for picnics. That's it! A picnic! I could take Aaron on a picnic and ask Ruthie to join us. It is a great way to spend time with both of them and get the two of them acquainted. But will she want to go? __There'__s no harm in calling and asking_, Martin thought to himself with a smile.

Martin loved the idea of the three of them spending time together. A glow came to Martin's face as he pictured seeing his son in Ruthie's arms.

He decided that he would call Ruthie after he got Aaron taken care of. Aaron woke up and started crying. _Guess it's time for someone's breakfast_, Martin thought as he ran up the stairs to his room. When Martin walked in the room he couldn't help but smile seeing his son lying there, waiting for Martin to feed him.

It was about 10:30 when Martin decided to call Ruthie and ask if she wanted to join him and Aaron for a picnic. _God I hope she says yes_, Martin thought as he picked up the phone and dialed Ruthie's number.

**Camden house**

Ruthie had just finished putting her laundry away when her phone rang. Looking at her caller ID she noticed it was Martin. She picked up the phone and said, "Hi Martin."

"Hi Ruthie. How are you?" Martin asked her.

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" Ruthie asked with sincerity.

"I'm fine. Aaron is staying with me this weekend. Sandy brought him down yesterday afternoon. Since today is such a nice day, I was thinking of maybe taking him to the park and was wondering if you would like to join us and have a picnic." Martin asked her. He hoped that she would say yes.

Ruthie didn't know what to say. She just stood there silent for a moment and then spoke. "Sure Martin. I would love to go on a picnic with you and Aaron. What time were you thinking of going?" Ruthie replied.

"I was thinking maybe around one." Martin quickly answered. He hadn't really thought about what time to go.

"That sounds good to me. So I will see you at one then." Ruthie said, as she smiled.

"Great! See you at one." Martin replied. He hung up the phone, sighed in relief, and went into the kitchen to prepare the food for the picnic. Martin knew it would take him longer to get ready than it would for him to make sandwiches.

Ruthie squealed in happiness as she hung up the phone. She was so excited about spending the day with Martin and Aaron. A rush of excitement surged through her body like electricity.

_I can't wait to go on the picnic. It's going to be a great day, just the three of us. What should I wear? Oh No! I have to get ready. But what do I wear. Maybe a skirt? No__…__I'm going to be sitting on the ground__ so a skirt is out of the question. A nice pair of jeans __will do and a nice top to match,_Ruthie thought a little bit more about what she should wear.

Ruthie walked over to her closet and started looking through her jeans. She pulled out her light color hip huggers, a brown tank top, and a pair of white sneakers. Standing in front of her mirror she thought, _this looks perfect. Now all I need to do is my __make up__ and my hair. But how should I do my hair? Not that it really matters, but I want to look nice for Martin... and Aaron. Better hurry up and go get ready._

For an hour now, Ruthie has been contemplating about how to do her hair. She finally decided to do a half pony tail with her hair slightly wavy, but not curly. For her makeup, she had on lip gloss, mascara, and a little blush. Ruthie looked at herself in the mirror again and nodded. She was happy with her outfit; now all she had to do was wait till one o'clock.

Back at the Brewer house Martin was getting ready. He had decided on wearing a dark pair of jeans with a wife beater and a black open shirt over it. Aaron was dressed in a blue pair of overalls with a light blue shirt underneath.

"I think we look pretty good, don't you think so Aaron?" Martin said as he looked over at Aaron who was smiling. "Now all we have to do is get the rest of the food ready." Martin sighed. He still hadn't finished getting the basket ready. When he got off the phone with Ruthie he went to go start packing, but decided to get himself dressed as well as Aaron.

Martin placed Aaron in his carrier and brought him downstairs to the kitchen. _What do I want to make. Hmm, I could make ham, cheese, and salami sandwiches. But what if_ _Ruthie doesn't eat that_. Martin thought to himself. He was so frustrated. Things had to go well at the picnic.

Martin turned his attention over to Aaron, who was sitting in his carrier cooing. "What do you think I should make?" Martin asked. Aaron, who had no idea what was going on, just sat there smiling and laughing.

"Oh I know what to make; peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Why didn't I think of this before? Ruthie loves these sandwiches; we would always eat them after school." Martin shouted in happiness now that he had finally thought of what to make. He walked over to Aaron and kissed his cheek.

"See Aaron you were a big help to daddy." Martin praised the little baby as he sat in his carrier.

Martin got out all the stuff and began making the sandwiches.

**Meanwhile**

_What is taking so long? _A very anxious Ruthie thought. _Why is the time g__oing by so slow? I'm so fidgety__ that I'm sitting here watching time go by. What time is it anyway?_ Ruthie turned her head and looked at the clock. _Yes! _Her mind shouted with joy. _It's 12:45, only 15 minutes to go. _

At the same time, Martin also looked at his clock. _Wow, I can't believe how time flew. I haven't even gotten Aaron's bag ready. Better go do that now_. Martin thought as he finished putting Aaron's bag together.

At one o'clock, Martin placed the picnic basket, Aaron's diaper bag, and the blanket into the back seat of his car. He grabbed Aaron, who was in his carrier, and walked to the Camden's house.

Walking up to the back door, Martin took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Ruthie heard the knock at the back door and thought, _He's here! _She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Martin. Aw Aaron looks so adorable in his overalls." Ruthie said with excitement. She looked at Martin's outfit and thought, _Martin looks so hot._

Martin simply nodded. He stared at Ruthie in amazement. _She__ looks absolutely breath taking,_he thought to himself.

"Yea I thought it be a good idea since it's warm out, but sometimes it gets a little chilly." Martin acknowledged that it would get chilly later on.

"I should bring a light jacket then." Ruthie loved the fact that Martin was so caring.

"Ok, let's go." Martin said anxiously as he walked to his car.

On the ride to the park Ruthie noticed that Aaron was being very quiet. "He is such a good baby, I've hardly heard him." Ruthie said as she turned her focus to the backseat where Aaron was. "You are such a good baby; and very adorable, just like your dad." Ruthie complemented. Aaron looked at her and laughed; his little hands waving in the air as he cooed.

Martin, who was in the front seat, was blushing uncontrollably. Ruthie noticed this and laughed. _God Martin has a beautiful smile, and so does Aaron. _

"What are you laughing at?" Martin questioned Ruthie.

"I'm laughing at how adorable your son is and how you can't stop blushing." Ruthie knew how embarrassed Martin was. That's what she loved about him.

**The Park**

They arrived at the park a few minutes later. "Hey Ruthie, could you get the basket while I get Aaron out of the back?" Martin asked knowing that he couldn't carry both Aaron and the basket.

"Sure I'll get it." Ruthie didn't mind having to carry the basket at all. "Do you want me to get the blanket also?"

"Yea...or would you rather eat at a table?" Martin had a confused expression on his face.

"Yea of course I don't want to eat a picnic table, there's no fun in that. The whole point of a picnic is to sit on a blanket and enjoy the fresh air." Ruthie responded. Her mind went blank for a moment. _Great__…__just great Ruthie.__ You come here to spend the day with Martin and Aaron__ and the first thing you say is do we need a blanket. Ughh__ could I be __any more__ nervous. _Ruthie smacked herself mentally for that.

Martin smiled. He could see how nervous she was about today. She had been like that since he had arrived to pick her up. It was actually quite amusing to him. Knowing that she was all flustered gave Martin a sense of accomplishment, that he was lighting the spark between them again. The way Ruthie was acting, it was like her way of saying _I love you. _Actions speak louder than words, and right now, Ruthie's actions were speaking very loud and clear.

Martin found a nice spot near the lake and placed the blanket there. The scenery was amazing. Ruthie began setting up the plates while Martin got Aaron settled.

"So what did you make?" Ruthie's stomach was growling so loud that you could hear it.

"Well we have peanut butter and banana sandwiches, potato chips, fried chicken and for dessert, chocolate chip cookies." Martin answered, hoping she liked what he brought.

"Hmm, peanut butter and banana sandwiches, my favorite. The chicken sounds good to. But, where to start." She asked looking down at the food in front of her.

Martin laughed at her question. Just as he was about to answer Aaron whimpered. "Oh buddy I'm sorry, did I leave you out." Martin laughed and took Aaron from his carrier.

"Ruthie would you mind feeding him for a minute? I left his diapers in the car."

"Sure ..." Ruthie answered skeptically. _I've never been alone with Aaron before. What if he doesn't like me?_

"Thanks Ruthie." Martin carefully handed Aaron to her and then headed towards his car. Martin walked backwards a few steps watching the scene play out before him. What Ruthie didn't know was that the diapers were in his bag. Martin didn't go to his car; he went behind a tree and watched Ruthie with Aaron. _I need to know how she is with him. I have to find out if things will __work out__. Please G__od__, let them get along,_Martin thought to himself.

Ruthie reached over and grabbed the bottle of milk. She looked at Aaron who was staring up at her. His curious eyes watching hers made her even more nervous.

"Well, here you go." She spoke in nervousness.

Ruthie placed the bottle in Aaron's mouth and watched him eat. _He has Martin's eyes. I never noticed that. _

Aaron suddenly got fussy in her arms. "Hey what's the matter?" Ruthie asked frantically.

Martin, who was watching from a distance, saw this. _Oh no__What's__ going on? Maybe this was a bad idea._ Martin was now wondering if he did the right thing. _No__ I have to trust her. I have to give her a chance like she did me. _Martin just stood back and watched them.

_Oh no! Ok take a deep breath Ruthie, you can do this. You have been around babies before. Aaron reminds me so much of Martin, and I guess I didn't want to see it because I wanted so much for this to be a dream, but it's not. _She liked Aaron, he was cute and adorable. It was time for her to let the past go and see what was in front of her.

"Hey don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you." She held Aaron up to her shoulder and patted his back. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, causing Aaron to smile. Laying him back in her arms, she tried feeding him once more.

Aaron sensed her calmness and let Ruthie feed him. "There you go." Ruthie said, sighing in relief.

Ruthie placed a hand behind Aaron's head and spoke to him in a warm voice, "You know…I was afraid of getting close to you. I thought that if I did, that I'd be letting the truth in… that your dad slept with your mom. And I didn't want that. I couldn't face the truth. I thought hiding it would make the pain go away, but it didn't" Ruthie admitted.

"Truth is, not facing my fears made me feel even more upset. Hiding from the truth only makes realizing it harder. I'm so sorry Aaron." Tears we forming behind hear eyes. She had been hiding from reality for so long that it finally caught up to her.

Martin could hear Ruthie's words. It brought tears to his eyes knowing that she had been hiding all of these feelings for so long. Guilt flooded his body, like waves, they just kept coming and coming. But he also felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

_Seeing her with Aaron__ like that, G__od she would__ make a great step mom,_Martin thought as a smile came to his face.

"Was that good Aaron. It must have been because you ate all of it." Laughter filled Ruthie's voice. Aaron cooed and gurgled a bit. Ruthie grabbed his bib and wiped his mouth. "There, all better."

_I wonder what is taking Martin so long. He should have been back by now. _Ruthie was curious to why Martin had not been back yet.

_Well I guess I know my answer now. I'd better get back before Ruthie suspects something. She probably already does. Martin _thought and laughed to himself. _But how do I explain not bringing back the diapers? I could just tell her I didn't realize they were in the bag. Yea__ that will work. _

Martin headed back to the picnic area. "Hey, sorry I took so long. By the time I reached the car I realized that the diapers where in the bag." Martin tried to sound convincing.

"It's ok Martin. Besides, it gave me and Aaron sometime to get better acquainted." Ruthie stated.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved." Martin was eager to get something in his stomach.

"Like the saying goes, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Ruthie doubled over in laughter.

Martin looked at Aaron who had been smiling at the both of them, and then at Ruthie who was laughing so hard that her face was red as a rose.

"Well Ms. Camden, if you say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach you're wrong, because you found a way to my heart and it wasn't through my stomach." He scrunched his face with a smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sit down and eat your chicken." Ruthie ordered in a demanding, yet, playful manner.

Martin sat down next to Ruthie, picked up a piece of chicken, and ate it. For the rest of evening Martin, Aaron, and Ruthie all enjoyed their peaceful day at the park.

AN: well guys that was ch 10. I hope you all liked it. It is my longest ch ever...I worked really hard on it.soo remember if you want updates you have to review...so no reviews no updates...I would like to get to maybe 185 reviews or even 179..lololo so remember to hit my little friend the review button...I want to say thank you guys for reading my story..Enjoy


	12. Chapter 11

It had been a month since that day at the park. Since then, Ruthie, Martin, and Aaron have spent more time together. The fire between Martin and Ruthie had grown from a mere spark, to a blazing inferno.

In Martin minds he knew that he needed to talk with Ruthie about their feelings. Things were amazing between them. Through hard work, perseverance, and a little luck, the two former housemates managed to repair their damaged friendship. Now all that was left to do was admit their feelings to one another.

The question on both their minds was how and when do they admit their feelings?

**Brewer house**

_Today's the day,_Martin Brewer thought to himself. _Today's the day __I will ask Ruthie out on a date,_Martin smiled joyously However, Martin's happy moment was interrupted upon hearing the phone ringing. He picked up his phone with a sigh and answered, "Hello.

"Martin, hey, it's Sandy. Listen I was wondering…do you think you could take Aaron this weekend." Sandy asked in a sweet voice.

"Well hey it's nice to talk to you too Sandy." He laughed. "Yes I can watch him." Martin answered disappointedly. He really wanted to spend time with Ruthie.

"Thank you so much. I have an English paper that is due soon, and I need to get as much time in the library as possible." She replied with a sigh of relief.

"Sandy it's ok. When are you going to drop him off?" Martin hoped it wouldn't be for a while.

"Well…is two minutes too soon." She asked in a sheepish tone of voice.

"Two Minutes?" A curious Martin asked. _How could she be here in two minutes? _Martin wondered to himself.

"Yea… I'm parked in your driveway. See I was hoping you wouldn't mind so I came down." Biting her bottom lip she thought, _please God don't let him be mad._

"I'll be right out." Martin replied as he hung up the phone. He walked downstairs very frustrated. He loved having Aaron around, but this weekend he was hoping for him and Ruthie to have alone time.

Sandy was already at the front door when Martin came outside. With Aaron in one hand and a diaper bag in the other, she handed Aaron to Martin. "Thanks Martin…you're a life saver…bye angel." Sandy thanked Martin and placed a kiss on Aaron's cheek.

Martin watched as Sandy drove off. _Well I guess the date with Ruthie will have to wait. Wait a minute…maybe I can ask the Camden's to watch Aaron tonight. _A smile came to Martin's face. But the smile soon faded as another thought came to his mind. _But what if Ruthie doesn't say yes?_

**Camden home**

Ruthie Camden was currently sitting in the kitchen racking her brain on home work. _Ughh__Why__ does geometry have to be so __hard_? Ruthie thought as she threw her pencil down onto the table in frustration. _Really__, what is__ the point of this? I'm never going to need it. Maybe I should take a break._ Sighing to herself, Ruthie got up and went to her room.

_Hmmm, I wonder what Martin is up to? This past month has been great! We__'ve__ been connecting more and talking a lot more._ Ruthie smiled to herself as she thought about how things were between them.

Downstairs Annie was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea when the phone rang.

"Hello." Annie answered.

"Hi Mrs. Camden." Martin was so nervous. He really hoped Annie would watch Aaron for him.

"Hi sweetie. Is everything ok? Did you want to speak with Ruthie?" She asked curiously.

"Yes everything is fine, but I have a favor to ask of you before you get Ruthie." Martin said being very cryptic.

"I was going to ask Ruthie out on a date tonight, but Sandy has a research paper due soon and she needed me to watch Aaron so she could finish it. She dropped Aaron off just a little while ago." He paused. _Please__ oh please let her say yes. _"I was kind of hoping...maybe you could find it in your heart to watch Aaron for me? That's only if Ruthie says yes of course." Martin hesitantly asked as he waited for Mrs. Camden's response.

Annie smiled to herself the whole time Martin was asking her to watch Aaron. She had been waiting for him to ask Ruthie out for weeks, ever since that day at the park. Taking a deep breath Annie answered, "Yes, I would be happy to watch Aaron for you. Martin next time don't be so nervous, you know that whenever you need help that we will always be here." Annie's voice was reassuring to him.

A sigh of relief escaped from Martin's mouth. "Thank you Annie. Now all I have to do is ask Ruthie. Is she home?"

"Yes she is. Give me one second." Annie replied and placed the phone on the counter. She went to the stairs and called up to Ruthie. "Ruthie…Martin's on the phone."

"Ok mom. I'll be right down." Ruthie yelled. She quickly hurried down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Hey Martin."

_Here goes nothing,_Martin thought to himself before he answered her. "Hi Ruthie. Are you busy tonight?"

"Not really, why do you ask?" She asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me. There is this great restaurant about two miles from here." Martin asked as he paced his floor.

Ruthie stood in the kitchen completely stunned by Martin's question. Her brain finally received the message her ear heard moments ago and she could barely contain herself. _Yes __yes__ yes…Martin is finally asking me out. _She was so happy that she almost dropped the telephone.

Suddenly a thought popped into her head. _Do I just come out and say yes or do I play hard to get. _She thought for a moment longer and then decided, _I think I'll play hard to get. _

_What is taking her so long? Why hasn't she answered me? _Martin thought impatiently.

After a long waited silence Ruthie answered, "Like a date?

"Yes as a date. Please Ruthie." Martin practically begged. "It's a nice night out, and the place I want to take you to is amazing." _She is really going to make me bust isn't she_ Martin thought to himself.

"Hmm, I don't know Martin. I have homework to do." Ruthie had to fight to keep her voice calm. She never realized that playing hard to get could be so much fun. "I don't know if I want to go out tonight." Ruthie said pretending not to be interested.

"Oh come on. Please….pretty please with a cherry on top." Martin pleaded in the sweetest voice.

"Ok Martin. What time were you thinking of going." Her voice filled with excitement.

"Around seven o'clock." Martin said the first time that came to his mind.

"Seven is good. See you then." Ruthie replied. Just as she was about to hang up the phone Martin spoke.

"Could you put your mom on real quick?" He requested, catching her off guard.

Ruthie looked at her mom with curiousness. _I wonder what he wants with my mom_, Ruthie thought as she handed the phone over to her mother and went upstairs.

"I take it she said yes." Annie laughed.

"Yes she did. I'm so happy that she did. I will drop Aaron off at seven when I pick up Ruthie." Martin said anxiously to hang up and go get ready.

"Seven o'clock then. Bye Martin." Annie hung up and went to do her laundry.

Martin hung up the phone and went to find the restaurants number to make reservations. _Now where did I put that number?_ Thought Martin as he frantically looked for the number.

_Ahhhh…where did I put that stupid number... _He thought as the rifled through several piles of papers and menus.

_Ah ha__ found it_. Martin smiled as he picked up the card and dialed the number. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Chez Garden restaurant, Andrew speaking, how may I help you?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, I would like to make a reservation for two at seven o'clock." Martin replied.

"Of course sir and who shall I make the reservation under?" Andrew sighed.

"Oh sorry, the reservation is under Brewer." Martin added.

"Brewer, party of two at seven o'clock. Thank you for calling Chez Garden." Andrew said sarcastically.

Martin hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. _Could he have been anymore snottier?__ I hope Ruthie likes this place,_Martin thought. In frustration, he put his hands to his face and realized he needed to shave. _I can't go out with Ruthie like this! I have to shower, shave, and get Aaron all ready._

Aaron began to cry as soon as Martin was about to shower. Martin smiled and went to Aaron. "Hey buddy." Martin said to the little boy in his crib. "Daddy's here don't worry." Martin picked Aaron up and placed him over his shoulder. Aaron soon stopped crying now that he was in his father's arms. After Aaron stopped crying, Martin placed the infant in his crib and darted to the shower before his son cried again.

**Ruthie's room**

Ruthie was frantically looking through her clothes trying to find an outfit. Annie came up to see this and laughed. She remembered when she went through that with Mary and then with Lucy. Ruthie looked over and saw her mom standing in the doorway of her room.

"Mom, can you please help me pick out an outfit for tonight. I need to wear something really nice, not too fancy, then yet, something that says sexy" Ruthie asked her mother in a panicky voice.

Annie felt tears come to her eyes as she placed her hand to her chest. "I would love to help you get ready." Annie cried.

"Mom stop…it's just a date. I've been on dates before." Ruthie couldn't understand why her mom was crying.

"I know Ruthie, but it's a date with someone that you're in love with. I've been waiting for this for months, and now, it's finally happening." Annie paused. She was getting all choked up. "I went through this with Mary, Lucy, and now you. When you're a mother you will understand. I'm just happy that you want me to help." Annie wiped her tears away.

Hearing her mother's speech made Ruthie tear up as well. "Mom I will always need you. You're right, I have been waiting for this and having you apart of it makes it all so much better." An emotional Ruthie replied and hugged her mother.

"Look at us blubbering like whales. Come on, let's get you ready for your big date. But first go shower." Annie laughed and placed a kiss and Ruthie's forehead.

Thirty minutes later Ruthie came out of her shower all refreshed. Annie and Ruthie spent an hour and a half finding the right outfit. They decided on a black wavy skirt, a white sweater that came off her shoulders, and a nice heel. Ruthie's hair fell around her face in light waves.

"Oh Ruthie, you look absolutely beautiful." Annie exclaimed.

"Thanks for helping me." Ruthie hummed. She was so excited, then yet, nervous.

**Brewer House: 3 hours earlier**

Martin had just finished showering when Aaron began to cry again. Looking at the clock Martin realized it was time to feed Aaron. Martin quickly ran to the kitchen and got Aaron's bottle. After feeding Aaron it was time to change his diaper.

_I'm never going to be ready in time. I've still got to shave, pick out something nice and __get Aaron's diaper bag_Martin's mind was racing around with so many thoughts that he was getting dizzy. He felt like he was on a merry go round that never stopped. Just as he was about to put Aaron's new diaper on Aaron decided he still had to go. Martin was covered in pee. Aaron began to laugh and smile, waving his hands in the air.

"You think that's really funny don't you." Martin said sarcastically. "Great, now I have to shower, AGAIN." Martin placed Aaron in his crib and went to take another shower.

_Great… just great. I'm never going to get done. _He sighed and hopped back into the shower. After his shower Martin shaved, did his hair, and now all he had to do was get dressed.

Looking at the clock Martin screamed. "Oh no! I only have an hour left. I'll never be able to find something nice to wear and get Aaron's bag ready."

Martin rummaged through his clothes and found a nice pair of black pants, a burgundy shirt, and the jacket to go with it. Putting on his cologne, Martin took one look in his mirror and thought, _this looks pretty good. _

He turned to Aaron and asked, "So Aaron, what do you think?"

Aaron just cooed. "Thanks buddy." Martin thanked him.

Martin placed Aaron in his baby carrier and grabbed his diaper bag. "Time to go Aaron. I want you to be good for Mrs. Camden, ok." Martin laughed. Aaron was always good. With that last statement, Martin headed to the Camden home where the woman of his dreams would be waiting.

**Camden house**

_It's almost seven. There's no reason to be nervous. It's just a date with Martin. Who am I kidding, it's not just a date it's our first date. Just calm down Ruthie, take a deep __breath__ and count to ten. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door_. Oh my God__, he's here,_her mind screamed with joy.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this ****ch****It's**** a ****teaser****.the next ****ch**** will be out soon...I****'m ****so happy with my reviews from last ****ch****Maybe**** if I get a lot more reviews I will post the next ****ch**** sooner...****lololo**** thanks to all my readers****…****You**** guys are the best.**


	13. Chapter 12

Ruthie nervously walked over to the front door, took a deep breath, exhaled, and then opened the door. To say Ruthie was shocked to see Martin standing there holding Aaron would be the understatement of the decade. _I thought it was going to be just the two of us tonight_Ruthie thought.

"Wow, Ruthie, you look amazing." Martin said in awe.

"Thank you." Ruthie stated trying to mask her disappointment. "You look good too. Uhhh Martin... is Aaron's coming with us?" Ruthie asked hesitantly.

"No...no. Your mom is going to watch him for me." Martin answered. _She actually thought Aaron was coming? _Martin thought and laughed to himself.

As if on cue, Annie came down the stairs. "Hi Martin. Why don't you look very handsome this evening?" Annie said making Martin blush.

"Thank you. I have Aaron's baby bag that contains his diapers, change of clothes, extra bottles, and lots of toys...just in case. Here's the number of the restaurant we are going to. If you need me you can call..." Martin said but was cut off by Annie.

"Martin I raised seven kids. I think I am capable of watching Aaron for a few hours." Annie replied and laughed at Martin.

"I know, it's just I'm protective of him." Martin stated.

"Martin I think we should get going." Ruthie added.

"Yea we should. Thanks again Mrs. Camden for watching him." Martin said and looked over at Ruthie.

_God she looks amazing. She takes my __breath__ away every time I see her,_Martin thought to himself with a smile.

Ruthie looked over at Martin who was just standing there staring at her. _Why is he staring at me? I guess my mom and I picked a good outfit after all. _Ruthie wondered to herself.

"Bye Aaron. Be good for Annie...I mean Mrs. Camden." Martin quickly corrected himself. He placed a kiss on Aaron's forehead.

"It's ok Martin. Now you two go out and have a great time, don't worry about anything." Annie told the both of them.

"Bye mom." Ruthie said as she kissed her mom goodbye and kissed Aaron as well.

Martin reached his hand out for Ruthie, who gladly accepted it. They walked hand in hand to Martin's car. Martin opened the passenger's door for Ruthie, who smiled at his gesture.

"Thank you Martin. You know, you are the perfect gentlemen." Ruthie complemented.

Martin blushed at Ruthie's statement. "A gentleman should always get the door for a lady." Martin stated. His face was red from her complement.

_Oh__ God does he look hot. This is going to be the best night ever. Look at that smile, those eyes, I can't help but stare_Ruthie thought to herself.

Martin noticed Ruthie staring at him and couldn't help but smile. He knew she was nervous because he was nervous as well. Martin knew from past experience that whenever Ruthie got nervous she had a habit of staring at someone or something.

The short ride to the restaurant was silent. Neither one of them knew what to say. The fact that they were going on a date stunned them into silence. But the silence was too much for Martin. He said, "You're going to love this place. It has the best pasta in town."

"Hmmm, I love pasta. I can't wait." Ruthie said looking over at Martin.

"Here we are, _Chez Garden R__estaurant._" Martin stated. He pulled into a spot in the front.

Ruthie looked at the place and smiled. _This place is so fancy. Am I dressed right? _She wondered.

"Martin, do I look alright. I mean this place is so fancy...and I don't look fancy." Ruthie's voice sounded worried.

Martin turned to face Ruthie and said, "Ruthie you look fine." Martin placed his hand to Ruthie's cheek. "I wouldn't lie to you." Martin soon regretted saying that because he had lied to her about the baby all those months. But that was in the past and this is the future.

"I know you would never lie to me. That's what I love about you." Ruthie acknowledged.

Martin smiled hearing those words. _She loves me. _Those words replayed over and over in his head.

"Shall we?" Martin replied holding his arm out.

"Yes, we shall." Ruthie answered taking Martin's arm with hers.

Martin and Ruthie walked into the restaurant and went to the host desk. The host was a tall man wearing a fancy suit.

"Welcome to _Chez Garden._ I'm Andrew, do you have a reservation?" Andrew asked in a snotty voice. He looked at Ruthie and then at Martin.

_Great… _Martin thought to himself, _it's the guy I talked to earlier._ Martin remained calm and said, "Brewer party of two." Martin answered.

_Oh pl__ease God let this night go well,_Martin prayed to himself.

Ruthie was just standing close to Martin. While the restaurant was very fancy, she couldn't help but note that the people and the employee's seemed so rude. However, Ruthie was determined to not let this ruin her night. She was with Martin and that's all that really mattered to her.

"Yes, I see, right this way." Andrew said grabbing two menus and leading them to a table.

Martin and Ruthie followed Andrew to a table in the back. The table had a beige table cloth with a candle as the center piece. When they got to their table Martin pulled Ruthie's chair out for her.

"That is so sweet. Thank you." Ruthie thanked him.

"You're welcome." Martin said sweetly.

Andrew just rolled his eyes. He hated when young couples came in and acted like love sick puppies. And the fact that Ruthie came in a skirt bothered him more. Andrew felt when coming to a place like this, a woman should be dressed more elegantly.

"Here are your menus. Your waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy." Andrew replied with sarcasm and went back to the front desk.

"Could he have been any snottier?" Ruthie inquired.

Martin just laughed at Ruthie's statement. He couldn't believe that both of them were thinking same exact thing.

"Oh, Martin I didn't mean to sound rude." Ruthie replied. _Great he probably thinks I__'m ungrateful for being here,_Ruthie thought.

"No, no it's just I thought the same thing when I called making the reservations. Just forget about him. Tonight is about us, not him, or anyone else." Martin said reassuring Ruthie.

Martin picked up his menu and began looking at it. Ruthie did the same. A few minutes later Andrew came back.

"It seems I am going to be your waiter tonight. May I get you anything?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, I would like a glass of water with lemon." Ruthie answered.

"I'll have water also." Martin ordered the same.

"Two waters coming right up." Andrew walked away.

"So have you decided what you want to get." Martin asked.

Ruthie had no idea what she wanted. Everything on the menu sounded good, but a burger sounded so much better. _How can I tell Martin that a burger and fries sounds so much better than chicken? _Ruthie wondered.

"No, not yet." Ruthie lied. "Have you decided yet?" She asked.

"I don't know what I want yet. We don't have to order yet, we could talk for a bit. Do you..." Martin was cut off by Andrew.

"Here are your waters. Have you decided what you wanted?" Andrew asked in a shrewd voice.

"No I think we need a few more minutes." Answered Martin, who was getting annoyed by Andrew's attitude.

Andrew simply nodded and left them to look over the menu.

"Ruthie this past month has been amazing. Being with you and Aaron has made me feel so happy. But I need to know, do you want to be more than just friends because I want you in my life and Aaron's life. I love you Ruthie." Expressed Martin.

Ruthie just looked around the room. She didn't know what to say to him. Ruthie thought about everything that happened that month. Spending time with Martin and Aaron was great. It made her feel so alive. The truth was she had forgiven Martin the day he kissed her. That day she knew she could always trust him, but she wanted him to ache for her like she did for him.

"Martin I want to be more than just your friend. I always have. The day you kissed me you chased away all my fears and worries away. I wanted you to feel like I had felt. Wanting something that was standing right in front of you but felt like it was so far away and out of reach." Ruthie paused. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I love you and I want to start dating. Take things slow, that's if you still want to." Ruthie admitted.

"Of course I still want too." Martin confirmed his feelings.

"Martin I have something else to tell you." She paused and noticed the worried look on his face. "Don't worry it's nothing bad. But I could go for a burger and fries." Ruthie admitted biting her bottom lip. _I hope he isn't too mad. He's p__robably too happy to be mad,_Ruthie thought.

"Actually, I could go for the same thing. What do you..."Again Martin was cut off by Andrew.

"Have you decided on anything yet?" Andrew asked.

"Actually, yes we did. We decided that we would rather go eat at the pool hall where we can get good service and where they actually know the right way to treat their customers. So can we have our check please?" Ruthie answered Andrew in a shrewd voice like he had done to them.

Martin, who was sitting across from Ruthie, was laughing so hard. He never knew Ruthie to be like this. It was quite amusing seeing Andrew's expression.

Andrew just stood there insulted and said, "There is no bill because you didn't order anything and waters are free, so I guess you may leave."

"Bye bye." Ruthie replied as she took Martin's hand and walked out the door.

Outside, Martin brought Ruthie to the side and said, "That was amazing. Did you see his face…it was priceless!" Martin exclaimed.

Ruthie just laughed. Martin drove to the pool hall where they ordered cheeseburgers and fries. They sat there for an hour talking. After they finished, Martin took Ruthie to get a milkshake from the Dairy Shack.

"Hey Ruthie, do you want to go for a walk in the park with me?" Asked Martin who was now smiling brightly.

"I'd love to." Ruthie answered.

**The Park**

It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly. It looked like the sky was filled with millions of fireflies.

Martin and Ruthie strolled through the park with their milkshakes in their hands. The night had started out a little rocky, but in the end, turned out really nice.

"I'm sorry the night didn't go as planned. I wanted this night to be special." Martin apologized.

"Martin I had a great time tonight. I mean the whole restaurant thing didn't go so well, but I still had fun." Ruthie clarified.

"Really? You're not upset?" A shocked Martin asked.

"Why would I be upset? I'm here with you. How could I possibly be upset?" She answered.

Ruthie took a sip of her milkshake and thought, _this night was the best night of my life. I went out to dinner, got milkshakes, and am now walking __through the__ park on a beautiful night. Th__is is every girl's fantasy date._Ruthie smiled.

_She really had a great time. Thank you God. The stars being out tonight makes everything so much more romantic. And the moonlight hitting __Ruthie's eyes are unforgettable,_Martin thought as he took Ruthie's beauty in.

"These milkshakes really hit the spot. And the stars are amazing... I mean I've never seen them this bright before." Ruthie stated as she observed the night sky.

"The night sky isn't the only thing that looks amazing and breathe taking tonight." Martin declared as he turned his gaze to Ruthie. "The stars can't compare to you."

Ruthie felt like butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. The world had suddenly stopped spinning and everything around her was so still. Her gaze fell upon Martin who was three inches from her.

Martin brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Ruthie leaned in closer to him. Their hearts were beating so fast, faster than a humming birds. They're eyes connected. Both Ruthie and Martin began breathing harder as their faces inched closer.

Ruthie saw a glow to Martin's eyes that she had not noticed before; probably because she was never this close to him. The suspense of kissing Ruthie for real was killing Martin. He could imagine how soft her lips were and how sweet they tasted.

Finally, Martin placed one hand to Ruthie's face and drew her towards him until the two were finally kissing. Even with her eyes shut, Ruthie could hear the fireworks go off when Martin's lips embraced hers.

_I was right__, her lips are soft and sweet,_Martin thought.

She leaned in to his kiss, opening her lips just a fraction to give Martin access and in doing so, Ruthie unconsciously placed her hands on his chest. The kiss was filled with passion, love, and lust. Martin wrapped his left arm around Ruthie's waist and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. A moan escaped from Ruthie's lips as well as Martin's.

When they broke apart from the long awaited kiss, the two looked up at each other. Ruthie's hand was still placed on Martin's chest. Both of them were panting. The kiss was so breath taking. They both leaned in so their foreheads were touching. Ruthie and Martin had their eyes closed.

"Martin that was amazing. I've never felt anything like that before. My heart is beating so fast. I feel weak in the knees." Ruthie whispered.

"Do you want me to carry you to the car?" Martin asked jokingly.

"No it's ok, I'll be fine. So does this mean we're together?" Ruthie needed to know.

"For as long as you'll have me." Martin confirmed. Martin smiled and thought, _oh my God__ that was amazing. _Martin's mind was brought back to the kiss.

_I kissed Martin,__and__ it was wonderful. It wasn't like how I dreamed it wou__ld be.__It__ was better. Martin's a great kisser...no__ an amazing kisser. As soon as I felt his lips embrace mine__ I knew __that we are meant to be__ I never want this night to end,_Ruthie thought.

"We should be heading back. It's getting late." Martin implied. He didn't want the night to end, but he had to get her back and put Aaron to bed.

"Yea, besides, it's getting cold out." Ruthie stated.

Upon hearing that, Martin removed the jacket he was wearing and placed it over Ruthie's shoulders. He smiled and took her tiny hand with his. Martin loved how her hands fit with his. Actually, he loved how they fit together.

"Thank you." Ruthie thanked him.

Martin smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

On the way back to the Camden's Martin put the radio on. As he was changing the channel, a song came on that reminded him of Ruthie and him.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know that the future brings _

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there __any way__ that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why I am crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not the one then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If I don't need you then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know this much if true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there __any way__ that I can stay in your arms?_

_Cause__ I miss you, body and soul strong that it takes my __breath__ away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_Cause__ I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_And know that my heart is by your side_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? _

_Is there __any way__ that I can stay in your arms?_

As the song finished, Ruthie had tears in her eyes. The song reminded her of the two of them.

Martin noticed Ruthie crying. "Ruthie, are you ok?" He asked worriedly. Martin hadn't meant to make her cry.

"No, it's just this song is so beautiful and it reminds me of us." Ruthie choked out.

"Please stop crying. I hate seeing you cry." Martin whispered and wiped her tears away.

Ruthie looked up at him and smiled. Martin smiled back and continued driving. They reached the Camden's house ten minutes later. Martin pulled into the driveway and parked his car. They went through the back gate and walked up to the backdoor.

Before entering, Martin turned to Ruthie and said, "Tonight has been the best night of my life, and I wanted to say thank you for giving me this chance." Thanking her the only way he could think of, Martin placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You don't need to thank me Martin." Replied Ruthie who yawned in tiredness. Her night was so fulfilling that all she wanted to do was go to her room and let the events of that night replay in her mind.

Martin opened the door and found both Annie and Aaron in the kitchen. Annie noticed right away the glowing expression on her daughter's face. _Something happened tonight. I can see it in both of their faces. They're glowing, smiling__ and can't stop looking at one another. Thank y__ou God for answering my prayers,_Annie thought as she looked at the two kids.

"Did you guys have a nice time?" Asked Annie.

"Tonight was absolutely amazing." Ruthie exclaimed.

Martin, who was standing there next to her, nodded his head and said, "Tonight was perfect. How was Aaron? I hope he didn't give you much trouble."

"Aaron was the best baby I have ever babysat...just don't tell Lucy I said that." This brought a grin to both Ruthie and Martin's faces.

"We played with his toys and we read a book. Yea, we had loads of fun. Yes we did." Annie cooed as she held Aaron up and blew a raspberry on his tummy causing him to laugh.

Martin and Ruthie both laughed at the sight of this. "Well I should be going; it's Aaron's bed time." Martin informed. Martin placed Aaron in his carrier and grabbed his diaper bag.

"I'll walk you out." Offered Ruthie. She opened the door for Martin and walked with him to the back gate.

"I had a wonderful time Martin. I'm glad you asked me out tonight." Ruthie admitted.

"Me to Ruthie. Say goodnight Aaron." Martin said taking Aaron's hand and waving goodbye to Ruthie.

"Goodnight Aaron." Ruthie said as she kissed Aaron's cheek. "He looks more and more like you every day. You know, he's going to be a heartbreaker just like his daddy." Ruthie joked.

"Yup, he gets his good looks from me." Martin couldn't help but agree with her

"Goodnight Martin." Ruthie leaned up and placed a kiss on Martin's lips. Martin looked at her and smiled before going home.

When Ruthie walked into her house, her mother was there waiting.

"I take it somebody had a very nice time tonight." Annie teased.

"Mom you have no idea." Answered Ruthie. She was dazed in happiness.

Annie just laughed. Ruthie smiled and kissed her mother goodnight and walked up to her in bewilderment.

_My little gi__rl is growing up. She's in love,_Annie thought before making herself tea.

Ruthie went upstairs and got changed into her pajamas. Before drifting off to sleep, Ruthie thought of what Martin said to her, _I love you Ruthie. _And with those final thoughts, Ruthie drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Brewer House**

Martin put Aaron to bed and changed out of his clothes into his pj's. Martin laid on his bed and sighed. He placed his hands under his head, smiled, and thought about Ruthie's words, _I love you Martin. _Martin felt like everything in his life was coming together, like a puzzle, and he and Ruthie were the two pieces that that made the puzzle whole.

Martin closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**AN: this is the end of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I****'m**** in the process of doing a sequel. So if you would like there to be a sequel**** be sure to review. Remember****, the**** more reviews**** the sooner the sequel will come out.**


	14. authors note

AN: Hey to all my readers of what if I have made the sequel what is and would love for all of you to go and read it. I know what if is on a lot of peoples alert list and favs list so to all those people who have not yet ready what is go and check it out. It is a great sequel and I know you guys will love it.

So please go and check it out and leave lots of reviews… you guys are the best in the world and thank you so much for all of your support….


End file.
